


𝐂 𝐇 𝐀 𝐎 𝐓 𝐈 𝐂 |ᗰᗩᖇKᕼYᑌᑕK|

by UwuSunshineMinho



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Death, F/M, Fluff, Gangs, Happy Ending, Heavy Angst, Humor, M/M, Major Character almost dies, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:20:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 22
Words: 35,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24426418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UwuSunshineMinho/pseuds/UwuSunshineMinho
Summary: "ᴘꜱʏᴄʜᴏᴛɪᴄ""𝚆𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚠𝚘𝚞𝚕𝚍 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚍𝚘 𝚒𝚏 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚏𝚘𝚞𝚗𝚍 𝚘𝚞𝚝 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚘𝚗𝚎 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚕𝚘𝚟𝚎 𝚒𝚜 𝚒𝚗 𝚊 𝚐𝚊𝚗𝚐?"When Lee Donghyuck met Mark Lee, there was no doubt about it, that those two hit it off quick - maybe too quick, Donghyuck didn't know about Mark's little secrets, no one knew about them - except the people who were in Mark's gang. When people start dying left and right, Donghyuck's only reasonable thing to do is to . . . trust the one he loves - even if it means, dying in the end.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Comments: 6
Kudos: 40





	1. ₀.₁

**【Ｃ Ｈ Ａ Ｒ Ａ Ｃ Ｔ Ｅ Ｒ Ｓ】**

****

**Lee Donghyuck**

**"I trust you"**

**Mark Lee**

**"I'm going to protect you"**

****

**Huang Renjun**

**"We don't have time for this"**

****

**Park Jisung**

**"What a waste"**

****

**Zhong Chenle**

**"It's like a warzone out here"**

****

**Lee Jeno**

**"We trust him - we have to"**

****

**Na Jaemin**

**"Run for your life"**

****

**Chittaphon "Ten" Leechaiyapornkul**

**"You should've listened to me"**

****

**Dong Sicheng**

**"Well this is awkward"**

****

**Alejandra Baltoni**

**"This is your life now"**

****

**Mattera Delavinchie**

**"Good luck, you're gonna need it"**

***𝐂𝐇𝐀𝐎𝐓𝐈𝐂***

**"𝚆𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚠𝚘𝚞𝚕𝚍 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚍𝚘 𝚒𝚏 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚏𝚘𝚞𝚗𝚍 𝚘𝚞𝚝 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚘𝚗𝚎 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚕𝚘𝚟𝚎 𝚒𝚜 𝚒𝚗 𝚊 𝚐𝚊𝚗𝚐?"**

**𝚆𝚑𝚎𝚗 𝙻𝚎𝚎 𝙳𝚘𝚗𝚐𝚑𝚢𝚞𝚌𝚔 𝚖𝚎𝚝 𝙼𝚊𝚛𝚔 𝙻𝚎𝚎, 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚛𝚎 𝚠𝚊𝚜 𝚗𝚘 𝚍𝚘𝚞𝚋𝚝 𝚊𝚋𝚘𝚞𝚝 𝚒𝚝, 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚝𝚑𝚘𝚜𝚎 𝚝𝚠𝚘 𝚑𝚒𝚝 𝚒𝚝 𝚘𝚏𝚏 𝚚𝚞𝚒𝚌𝚔 - 𝚖𝚊𝚢𝚋𝚎 𝚝𝚘𝚘 𝚚𝚞𝚒𝚌𝚔, 𝙳𝚘𝚗𝚐𝚑𝚢𝚞𝚌𝚔 𝚍𝚒𝚍𝚗'𝚝 𝚔𝚗𝚘𝚠 𝚊𝚋𝚘𝚞𝚝 𝙼𝚊𝚛𝚔'𝚜 𝚕𝚒𝚝𝚝𝚕𝚎 𝚜𝚎𝚌𝚛𝚎𝚝𝚜, 𝚗𝚘 𝚘𝚗𝚎 𝚔𝚗𝚎𝚠 𝚊𝚋𝚘𝚞𝚝 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚖 - 𝚎𝚡𝚌𝚎𝚙𝚝 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚙𝚎𝚘𝚙𝚕𝚎 𝚠𝚑𝚘 𝚠𝚎𝚛𝚎 𝚒𝚗 𝙼𝚊𝚛𝚔'𝚜 𝚐𝚊𝚗𝚐. 𝚆𝚑𝚎𝚗 𝚙𝚎𝚘𝚙𝚕𝚎 𝚜𝚝𝚊𝚛𝚝 𝚍𝚢𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚕𝚎𝚏𝚝 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚛𝚒𝚐𝚑𝚝, 𝙳𝚘𝚗𝚐𝚑𝚢𝚞𝚌𝚔'𝚜 𝚘𝚗𝚕𝚢 𝚛𝚎𝚊𝚜𝚘𝚗𝚊𝚋𝚕𝚎 𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚝𝚘 𝚍𝚘 𝚒𝚜 𝚝𝚘 . . . 𝚝𝚛𝚞𝚜𝚝 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚘𝚗𝚎 𝚑𝚎 𝚕𝚘𝚟𝚎𝚜 - 𝚎𝚟𝚎𝚗 𝚒𝚏 𝚒𝚝 𝚖𝚎𝚊𝚗𝚜, 𝚍𝚢𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚒𝚗 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚎𝚗𝚍.**

**"ᴘꜱʏᴄʜᴏᴛɪᴄ"**

**© ＵＷＵＳＵＮＳＨＩＮＥＭＩＮＨＯ**

****


	2. ₀.₂

【Ｐ Ｌ Ａ Ｙ Ｌ Ｉ Ｓ Ｔ】

**1) Chaotic: Monsta X**

**"ᴘꜱʏᴄʜᴏᴛɪᴄ"**

**2) Happy Without Me: Monsta X**

**"ʏᴇᴀʜ, ɪ ᴋɴᴏᴡ ɪᴛ ᴅɪᴅɴ'ᴛ ᴡᴏʀᴋ ᴏᴜᴛ ᴛᴏɢᴇᴛʜᴇʀ. ʙᴜᴛ ꜱᴏᴍᴇʜᴏᴡ ʏᴏᴜ ɢᴏᴛ ᴍᴇ ᴡᴏʀꜱᴇ ᴛʜᴀɴ ᴇᴠᴇʀ. ɪ ᴅᴏɴ'ᴛ ᴛʜɪɴᴋ ᴀʙᴏᴜᴛ ʏᴏᴜ ꜱᴏᴍᴇᴛɪᴍᴇꜱ, 'ᴄᴀᴜꜱᴇ ɪ ᴛʜɪɴᴋ ᴀʙᴏᴜᴛ ʏᴏᴜ ᴀʟʟ ᴛʜᴇ ᴛɪᴍᴇ"**

**3) Shoot Out: Monsta X (ENG VER)**

**"ꜱʜᴏᴏᴛ ᴍᴇ ᴅᴏᴡɴ ᴀɴᴅ ᴅᴇᴀᴅ"**

**4) Magnetic: Monsta X**

**"ᴛʜᴇʀᴇ'ꜱ ᴀ ᴘᴏᴡᴇʀ ᴘᴜʟʟɪɴ ᴍᴇ ʙᴀᴄᴋ ᴛᴏ ʏᴏᴜ"**

**5) Crazy In Love: Monsta X**

**"ɪ'ᴍ ᴄʀᴀᴢʏ ɪɴ ʟᴏᴠᴇ"**

**6) Yestoday: NCT U**

**"ꜱᴏʀʀʏ ᴛʜᴀᴛ ɪ ᴡᴀʟᴋᴇᴅ ᴀᴡᴀʏ"**

**7) New Dream: Taeil & Jaehyun**

**"ɪ ᴄᴀɴ'ᴛ ᴅᴏ ᴛʜɪꜱ ᴀʟᴏɴᴇ"**

**8) Not Alone: NCT 127**

**"ᴡᴇ ᴀʀᴇ ɴᴇᴠᴇʀ ᴀʟᴏɴᴇ"**

**9) Nonstop: NCT 127**

**"ʙᴇᴄᴀᴜꜱᴇ ɪ ᴡɪʟʟ ʀᴜɴ ᴛᴏ ʏᴏᴜ ᴀɴᴅ ʜᴜɢ ʏᴏᴜ. ɴᴏɴꜱᴛᴏᴘ, ɪ ᴡᴏɴ'ᴛ ꜱᴛᴏᴘ, ᴡᴀɴɴᴀ ʀɪᴅᴇ, ɪ ᴡɪʟʟ ʀᴜɴ ᴛᴏ ʏᴏᴜ"**

**10) Jet Lag: NCT 127**

**"ᴡᴇ ɢᴏᴛ ᴇᴀᴄʜ ᴏᴛʜᴇʀ"**

**11) End To Start: NCT 127**

**"ɪᴛ'ꜱ ᴏɴᴇ ᴡᴀʏ ʀᴏᴀᴅ"**

**12) Puzzle Piece: NCT Dream**

**"ʏᴏᴜ'ʀᴇ ᴍʏ ᴍɪꜱꜱɪɴɢ ᴘᴜᴢᴢʟᴇ ᴘɪᴇᴄᴇ"**

**13) Candle Light: NCT Dream**

**"ᴍᴏᴍᴇɴᴛꜱ ᴡɪᴛʜ ʏᴏᴜ ᴀʀᴇ ᴀʟᴡᴀʏꜱ ꜱᴘᴇᴄɪᴀʟ"**

**14) Dream In A Dream: Ten**

**"ɪ ᴅᴏɴ'ᴛ ᴡᴀɴɴᴀ ᴄᴏᴍᴇ ᴅᴏᴡɴ ꜰʀᴏᴍ ʏᴏᴜʀ ʟᴏᴠᴇ"**

**15) I Can't Stand The Rain: SuperM**

**"ɪ ᴄᴀɴ'ᴛ ꜱᴛᴀɴᴅ ᴛʜᴇ ʀᴀɪɴ ᴀɴʏᴍᴏʀᴇ"**

**16) Stronger: NCT Dream**

**"ᴛʜɪꜱ ɪꜱ ᴛɪᴍᴇ ᴛᴏ ʙᴇ ꜱᴛʀᴏɴɢᴇʀ"**

**17) Dear DREAM: NCT Dream**

**"ɪ'ʟʟ ʙᴇ ʏᴏᴜʀ ʜᴏᴍᴇ"**

**18) Bye My First . . .: NCT Dream**

**"ɪ'ʟʟ ᴘᴜᴛ ᴍʏ ʟɪꜰᴇ ᴏɴ ᴛʜᴇ ʟɪɴᴇ"**

**19) FLOW: Monsta X**

**"ɪ ᴡᴀɴɴᴀ ʙᴇ ʙʀᴀᴠᴇ"**

**20) Stay In My Life: Taeyong, Taeil, & Doyoung**

**"ʙᴀʙʏ, ᴘʟᴇᴀꜱᴇ ᴀʟᴡᴀʏꜱ ꜱᴛᴀʏ ɪɴ ᴍʏ ʟɪꜰᴇ"**

****


	3. ₁

**₁**

**"ᴘꜱʏᴄʜᴏᴛɪᴄ"**

**Donghyuck's P.O.V**

***FLASHBACK ONE YEAR AGO***

**"I'm just saying, Haechan, you're not gonna get any guy, with the way you act." My best friend Taeil states, and I scoffed**

**"Oh, yeah? Then how come, I got this guy's number the other day?" I ask as I held up a piece of paper in front of his face, and he took the paper from my hand and he looked at it, and he chuckled**

**"Donghyuck, this is the phone number to the pizza place downtown." He says**

**"What?" I asked and I took the paper from him and I looked at it. I took my phone out from my back pocket, and I dialed the number that was written on the paper, and I waited for the person to pick up, and I was hoping it was the guy who gave me his number**

**'Pizza Peel, how may I help you?' but sadly it wasn't - it was the pizza place downtown. I groaned and I hung up the phone, and I pouted**

**"Man~" I sulked and Taeil just laughed at me**

**"I told you. You can't get any guy to like you, when you're mean to them - that is literally the third person who gave you a random phone number instead of their own." Taeil told me and I groaned and I stomped my feet on the ground like a child who throws a temper tantrum.**

**"Why can't people just give me what I want?" I ask as I threw the paper in the garbage bin, and me and Taeil started to walk down the blacktop**

**"Well, when you put it like that, you're just asking for people to give you random phone numbers." Taeil told me and I glared at him, and I sighed**

**"Ever since you and I broke up, it's been so difficult to find a guy who would actually date me." I tell him, and he chuckled**

**"Well, you kinda did dump me in front of everybody." Taeil says and I pouted again**

**"You have to remind me?" I ask him and he rolled his eyes and shook his head**

**"Donghyuck, you just have to wait for the right guy, he'll come around." Taeil says, and as if on cue, I had bumped into someone, the collision making the person drop their books. "Great job." Taeil muttered, and I sighed and I bent down and I grabbed the person's book, and I was gonna look up at the person, but I felt a head bump into mine, and I winced. I look up to that person, and oh my god, let me tell you: THIS PERSON IS SO BEAUTIFUL! Me and the person were just staring at each other, until the boy cleared his throat**

**"Umm, can I have my book back?" He asked and I was pulled out of my thoughts, and I look down to see the book was still very much in my hand, and I blushed out of embarrassment, and I give the book back to him, and we both stood up from the ground, and he just walked off, and my eyes followed him as he took each step**

**"You looked like a fool." Taeil whispers to me and I turn my head towards him**

**"I really don't care, because that guy was gorgeous! Who is he?" I ask**

**"Umm, that's Mark. He's been in your English class for the past two months." Taeil told me and I furrowed my eyebrows**

**"Really?" I ask confused and Taeil nodded**

**"Yeah. But you were so caught up, with getting over pretty ol' me, and finding someone else to date." Taeil stated and I sighed**

**"Well, why didn't you tell me there was a new student in my English class, maybe I would've got his number sooner." I say and Taeil rolled his eyes**

**"Whatever." Taeil says and he walked off from me, leaving me standing in the middle of the blacktop. Hmm, so his name is Mark?**

**✗✗✗**

**I was walking with my lunch tray in hand . . . by myself. Even though Taeil is still my best friend - he just chooses not to sit next to me at lunch anymore. I mean, it's like I don't deserve it - 'cause I do. I'm the one who dumped him in front of everyone. I sat down at a table that was at the back of the cafeteria, and I started to poke at my food, not really feeling hungry at this moment. "Are you feeling okay?" I heard a voice ask me and I looked up to see it was Mark. Wow, I'm surprised he actually came over here.**

**"Y-yeah, why do you ask?" I stuttered out, and he sighed and sat down at the other side of the table in front of me**

**"Well, you've been sitting here alone for the past month and a half, and you never seem to eat your food, I was just wondering if you're okay." He says, and I felt my heart swell up - does he . . . does he actually care? Wow, he would be the first person - other than Taeil - to actually care about me at this wretched roach school.**

**"Umm, yeah, I - I'm fine." I stuttered once again, and he frowned, and he then took out a piece of paper, wrote something on it, and he smiled softly**

**"Well, if you ever want to talk, here's my number." He says sliding the paper over to me. Is this another one of those pranks?**

**"Is this actually your number or a random food place number, you're trying to make me call?" I ask him being a little suspicious, and he chuckled**

**"Yes, it's actually my number, if you still don't believe me, try it out." He says, and I grabbed my phone from my pocket, and I went to dial the number in, and I waited for it to ring, and once it did, sure enough Mark's phone started to ring, and he smiled and showed me his phone that had my number on the screen, and I smiled softly. Hmm, maybe he's not all that bad.**

**✗✗✗**

***TWO MONTHS LATER***

**"Do you like Mark?" Taeil asked me, while I was leaning against his locker, while he was getting some books out. Me and Mark have been talking for a couple of months, and I don't know, I'm starting to feel something - not love - just something - I don't know, it's weird.**

**"That's a complicated answer for a complicated question." I replied, and he looked at me**

**"Haechan, you've been talking with this guy for two months, and you smile every time your phone goes off, and you blush every time his name is mentioned, face it, you have feelings for him." Taeil told me, and I widened my eyes**

**"What? I do not have "feelings" for him." I say and Taeil scoffed**

**"Sure, whatever you say." Taeil told me, and I heard my phone buzz, and I smiled and I took it out of my jacket pocket, and I saw it was a text from Mark.**

**'Mark💞: Hey, Donghyuck, are you still on for that party on Friday?? Because it would suck if you just ditched me suddenly.'**

**'fullsun🌻🌻: Of course, I wouldn't miss it!'**

**"You have no feelings for him, huh?" Taeil asked and I looked up from my phone and I see Taeil just staring at me**

**"Yeah, I'm sure I don't have feelings for him." I say, and I walk away as I hear the bell ring, to go to class.**

**✗✗✗**

***FRIDAY***

**"Mark!" I greeted, and he smiled**

**"Hey, Donghyuck!" Mark greeted back and I smiled back. This party is insane. I mean, people are getting wasted, and getting high off their minds.**

**"Sooo, this party is wild." I say awkward, and I think he took notice of that**

**"Haha, yeah, it's pretty insane." Mark told me, awkward as well - why are we so awkward with each other? We've been hanging out with each other for a couple of months, we should be okay with each other. "Alright, I'm gonna get us a couple of drinks, so ummm go . . . mingle, I guess." Mark said awkwardly and walked off and I chuckled. He's so cute.**

**Mark's P.O.V**

**"Dude, are you seriously, getting close to him? Does he even know who you really are?" Renjun asked me as I was pouring some drinks in a cup. I sighed and I looked at him**

**"No, I haven't. And keep your voice down, we're here on a job, and we're not supposed to attract attention to ourselves." I say to him and he scoffed**

**"Are we a gang or secret agents?" Renjun asked and I widened my eyes**

**"Would you shut up?" I ask him**

**"Sorry, Mr leader." Renjun says sarcastically and he walked off, and I see Alejandra walk over to me**

**"Not a sign of the asshole anywhere." She says, and I sighed**

**"Great, we lost him again, and we're probably never going to find him now." I say**

**"Mark, I know, it's hard not catching him after what he did to -"**

**"Don't you dare say it, Alejandra." I say**

**"Jeez, sorry, I was just being nice. Sometimes, I wonder why I got involved in this gang." She says and walks off. I sighed, and I heard like this chanting of some sorts coming from a crowd. What the hell is going on? I begin to make my way through the crowd pushing some people out of my way, and I see four people had a hold on Donghyuck. Two people had a hold of his arms, and two people had a hold of his legs, and they were swinging him back and forth, while he was protesting to let him go, and then the four guys threw him in the pool, and he raised up from the pool, and his arms were flailing and I heard something like 'can't . . . swim . . .' Holy shit! I ran over to the pool, and I stuck my hands in the water, and I pulled him out of the water, and he coughed up pool water. I look over to the crowd with a glare**

**"What the hell is wrong with you people? Throwing someone into a pool who can't swim? You're lucky, that he's okay, or you would've regretted it." I say, and I help Donghyuck up, and I begin to make my way through the crowd, and I pass Renjun who was with Mattera, Jisung, and Chenle "Get yourselves home, he's not here." I whispered to him, and they nodded, and I led Donghyuck out of the house.**

**✗✗✗**

**Donghyuck's P.O.V**

**"I'm sorry that happened to you." Mark says, as we were walking down the sidewalk, where the pretty city lights were glowing**

**"It's fine, you really had no control of that." I say to him, while fiddling with my fingers**

**"Why did they do that to you?" Mark asked**

**"Well . . . as you can see people are not the biggest fans of me, because when I was dating Taeil. Taeil, is like really liked by everyone, and I had broke up with him in front of everyone, because I had fallen out of love with him, and me and him decided to still be on good terms, but since Taeil is like the "it" boy at school, people decided to just hate on me, because of that." I explained, and Mark had grabbed my arm, and I looked over at him**

**"People are just missing out on how awesome you are." Mark told me, and I felt my face get flushed a little**

**"R-really?" I ask him**

**"Yeah, I mean, you're literally the funniest person that I've ever seen, you don't take shit from anyone, no matter hard it is. You're also the sweetest person ever, even under the savage exterior. You're also adorable. You're the perfect package, and I can't see why anyone would hate you." Mark explained, and I was just standing there; face flushed. Mark took notice of my silence and he walked over to me, "Even though you have flaws, you're perfect for me -- who cares what those other people think?" He asked and I was just looking down at the ground, and he lifted my face, and his hand was placed on my cheek, and I felt my heart stop a little . . . oh my god. Mark leaned in a little, and I didn't do anything to stop him, I just let him do it, and I felt his lips brush against mine, before they fully came into contact, and I felt something explode in my stomach, like fireworks. Oh my god! Taeil was right, I do like Mark!**

**✗✗✗**

**"Taeil, open up! Open up!" I yelled as I banged my fist against his bedroom door, good thing his parents aren't home, and out to their anniversary dinner. The door finally opened to see an annoyed Taeil, but once he saw my state he got worried**

**"Whoa, Donghyuck, what happened --" Taeil starts to ask, but I cut him off**

**"I like Mark!" I confess, and he widened his eyes**

**"You do?" Taeil asked, not really fazed**

**"Yeah, I really really do." I say to him**

**"How did you figure it out?" Taeil asked as he picked up his papers off his bed**

**"Uh, well -- we uh . . . we kissed." I say and Taeil threw his papers behind him**

**"What?!" He yelled, and I nodded**

**"I know. It felt really magical, Taeil. I haven't got a feeling like that, even when we were together, I haven't got a feeling like that." I explained and Taeil chuckled**

**"Seems like he's the one." Taeil says, and I smiled**

**"Yeah, it seems like he is." I say with a small smile on my face. Even though we haven't known each other that long, I feel like we've known each other forever.**

**✗✗✗**

***MONDAY***

**"Hey, Donghyuck." I hear a voice greet, as I was pulling books out of my locker and I look over and it was Mark, and I smile softly**

**"Hey." I greeted back in a whisper voice**

**"So uh, you haven't texted me since Friday. I was just wondering if you still wanted to talk to me after the kiss. I hope to god, I didn't cross any boundaries." Mark says freaking out a little, and I chuckled**

**"It's fine. I let you kiss me didn't I? I was thinking about it all weekend, because Mark, I like you, and I'm kind of freaked out here." I say to him and he smiled, and he gave me a quick kiss**

**"Well it's a good thing I kissed you then. I like you too." Mark confessed, and I felt myself get all happy, and I then hugged him tightly, and he laughed and hugged me back "You're so cute." Mark teased, and I punched him on the shoulder**

**"Shut up." I said and he chuckled and I sighed "So what does this make us?" I ask him**

**"Hmmm, how about boyfriends?" Mark asked while tapping his finger to his chin like he had to think about it, and I chuckled at his cute antics. I smiled and nodded at the question**

**"Boyfriends sounds good." I say and he smiled and he kissed me again, and I smiled in the kiss. I'm so lucky to have him in my life.**

**A/N**

**Here's chapter 1!!**

**Alright, welcome to my new Markhyuck story, I got this idea after I listened to Monsta X's new album, which had this song named Chaotic on it, and it's so good!!**

**I've never done any story like this, so if it sucks, I'm sorry!!**

**But, this story will involve Angst, fluff, some humor, gang related events, rape, death, murder, and drugs**

**DON'T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!!**

**[RAELEE]**


	4. ₂

**₂**

**"ʏᴇᴀʜ, ɪ ᴋɴᴏᴡ ɪᴛ ᴅɪᴅɴ’ᴛ ᴡᴏʀᴋ ᴏᴜᴛ ᴛᴏɢᴇᴛʜᴇʀ. ʙᴜᴛ ꜱᴏᴍᴇʜᴏᴡ ʏᴏᴜ ɢᴏᴛ ᴍᴇ ᴡᴏʀꜱᴇ ᴛʜᴀɴ ᴇᴠᴇʀ. ɪ ᴅᴏɴ’ᴛ ᴛʜɪɴᴋ ᴀʙᴏᴜᴛ ʏᴏᴜ ꜱᴏᴍᴇᴛɪᴍᴇꜱ, ‘ᴄᴀᴜꜱᴇ ɪ ᴛʜɪɴᴋ ᴀʙᴏᴜᴛ ʏᴏᴜ ᴀʟʟ ᴛʜᴇ ᴛɪᴍᴇ"**

**Donghyuck’s P.O.V**

***ONE YEAR LATER***

**“I just want the last day of school to come already.” My new friend Ten stated -- a couple of months ago, Taeil just up and disappeared, no one knows where he went. But it’s a good thing these two were there to help me feel less lonely. I kept on calling and texting Taeil, but he would never answer my texts or answer my calls. I really don’t know what I did to make him ignore me. Hmm. I don’t even know where he is.**

**“Dude, the school year started like last week.” My other new friend Sicheng says, but he likes to go by Winwin**

**“I know, and I’m already over it.” Ten says and I chuckled**

**“Ooh, here comes lover boy.” Winwin teased, and I look over to see Mark, and I smiled and I ran over to him, and I hugged him tightly**

**“Hey, sunshine, what’s up?” Mark asked me and I shrugged**

**“Nothing much. Ten is complaining that he wants the school year to be over.” I say and he furrowed his eyebrows**

**“It just started.” Mark says and I nodded**

**“I know.” I say and he chuckled “So, do you want to hang out after school today?” I ask and Mark sighed**

**“Sorry, sunshine, I can’t. I have my job.” He told me and I frowned, Mark seems to go to his job more than he wants to hang out with me. But the crazy thing is, that I don’t know what his job is.**

**“It’s okay. I’ll just hang out with Ten and Winwin.” I say and he nodded, and I gave him a quick kiss, and I walked back over to the table where Ten and Winwin sat.**

**“Not hanging out with you again?” Winwin asked and I sighed and shook my head**

**“No, he has his job.” I replied**

**“But he doesn’t even tell you what his job is.” Winwin says and I sighed and shrugged**

**“Wait so lemme get this straight, you’ve been dating him for a year, he has this job that he won’t tell you about, he stops hanging out with you, and you still trust him?” Ten asked, and I nodded**

**“Yeah. Of course, I trust him. Would there be any reason for me not to trust him?” I ask Ten, and he sighed**

**“I don’t trust him.” Ten states**

**“Me either.” Winwin says, and I was just confused**

**“Well, I trust him.” I say, and I stood up from the table**

**“Donghyuck, where are you going?” Ten asked**

**“I’m going to the library. See you in class.” I told him, and I walked away from the two boys. I don’t get it. Why wouldn’t I trust Mark? What do they know about my boyfriend, that I don’t know?**

**✗✗✗**

**Mark’s P.O.V**

**“Alright, so what’s the deal on Moon Taeil, has anybody found him yet?” Jeno asked, as we were all in our secret place to do our meetings -- it’s basically just the abandoned warehouse about a mile from school.**

**“Nope. He left no trail at all.” Jaemin says**

**“Why do we keep acting like agents? We’re gang members, we kill people, not find missing people.” Renjun states and I sighed**

**“Well this is the job, for now.” Mattera says**

**“Uh, we got a better job: finding the asshole who killed my mother, not finding some stupid missing person.” Renjun says, standing up from the table, and placing his hands on it**

**“Would you calm down?” I ask him, and he looked over at me**

**“You’re the one who put us on this stupid job and for what? For what?” He asked me, getting angry**

**“For --” I start but Renjun had cut me off with a scoff**

**“Don’t tell me: for your precious Donghyuck.” Renjun says ticked off “Does he even know what you do? Does he know that you killed over a dozen people in the past four years of your life? Does he know about what happened --” Renjun starts asking questions, and I knew what question he was gonna ask, and I slam my hands on the table, and that caused everyone to get a little scared as I was fuming**

**“If you say his name, I swear to god, I won’t hesitate to slit your throat, shut your fucking mouth, Huang Renjun.” I snapped, and he backed off, and Jisung cleared his throat trying to break the tension**

**“So, anything on our target?” Jisung asked, pressing his lips together. Jisung, is the youngest in our gang, being only fifteen years old. I know young. But, he was pulled into this life when he was thirteen years old, when the guy we’ve been trying to catch for the past four years killed both his parents.**

**“We have no leads on that asshole either.” Chenle says**

**“Great. This asshole is still out there, killing people, raping them, for ten years, and when he manage to get close to him, he slips away from us.” Alejandra states, putting her feet up on the desk, and I sighed**

**“Let’s focus on one task at a time. We have one job to do right now, and that’s finding Moon Taeil.” I say to the group**

**“What’s the meaning in finding this guy?” Jaemin asked**

**“Moon Taeil, is Donghyuck’s best friend, and he’s basically his only friend, so finding him is so important.” I answered**

**“Donghyuck, seems to be doing fine with those new kids, Ten and Winwin.” Jeno says**

**“Yeah, but we just have to find him.” I told him, and I heard my phone go off, an alarm going off, signalling that it’s time to go to class. “We’ll finish this later.” I say to the group, and we all grabbed our bags, and we began to walk out of the warehouse. I felt someone grab my arm, and I saw it was Alejandra who was behind me**

**“You do know, that you’re putting Donghyuck in danger by not telling him right?” She asked and I sighed**

**“He’s been in danger, the minute he started dating me.” I tell her. When I started dating Donghyuck, last year, I was really hesitant about it. I kept overthinking about how Donghyuck might get hurt by a random gang member or how he might get killed by that asshole. For the first few months, I had nightmares about it, but I didn’t tell Donghyuck about it, because that would mean I would have to tell him about who I am and what I do. And I want to keep that a secret for as long as I can. For his safety. I heard my phone buzz, and I look down and saw it was a text from Donghyuck**

**‘Donghyuckie💗: Hey Mark, I know that you are busy after school today, but I just wanted to let you know that I hope everything goes well with your job, and I love you~~~’**

**I felt my heart just swell up, and I felt my eyes prick with tears, but I clenched my jaw, and I took a few deep breaths. I don’t want to look weak. In this job, you have to be brave. You can’t show any weaknesses. No matter how much I want to. I can’t. Because that would be breaking my promise . . . and I can’t be breaking that promise.**

**✗✗✗**

***END OF SCHOOL***

**I was walking over back to the warehouse, and I saw something and I walked over to it, and I saw it was a shoe, and I picked it up. “What the hell is a shoe doing all the way out here?” I heard Mattera’s voice, and I looked over at her, and I saw the rest of the group. I turn my head back to the shoe and I shrugged**

**“Umm, is that blood?” I hear Chenle ask, and I looked at the shoe closely and I did see blood, and I dropped the shoe**

**“Holy shit.” Jaemin cursed and I turn my head towards the woods, and I started to walk over to it**

**“Mark, what the hell are you doing?” Renjun asked, and I kept walking over to the woods**

**“Mark, we have a meeting, what are you doing?” Alejandra asked me, and as I made my way closer to the entrance of the woods, I saw something buried in the leaves.**

**“Guys, I see something!” I called, and I heard their footsteps make their way over to me**

**“What do you see?” Jisung asked, and I began to move the leaves, and as the more I moved them, I saw it was someone, and when the leaves got moved from the person’s face. I backed away from the person with my hand to my mouth**

**“Holy shit!” Renjun exclaimed**

**“Is that . . .” Mattera trailed**

**“It’s Taeil.” I answered for Mattera. There lies Moon Taeil, with blood at his mouth, and his eyes were wide open, and from the looks of it, he was stabbed through the stomach . . . multiple times. He also had multiple cuts and bruises all over his body. There was also a gash on the side of his head.**

**“What the fuck happened?” Jeno asked and I sighed**

**“I have no idea.” I whispered, and then I remembered . . . Donghyuck! “Shit! Donghyuck!” I exclaimed and I turn to the group**

**“What about him?” Jaemin asked**

**“He takes a detour through the woods, since that’s the closest way from school to his house.” I say panicking a little bit**

**“Hey, calm down. We’ll just make sure to have him take the bus.” Chenle says**

**“Too late.” Jisung says, and I looked up to see Donghyuck standing a about a foot away from the scene and he has tears in his eyes, and his lips were trembling**

**✗✗✗**

**Donghyuck’s P.O.V**

***A FEW MINUTES BEFORE***

**I was making my way out of school, and I walked around to the back of the school, so I could take my shortcut to my house. It usually takes me about thirty minutes to get home by the bus, but when I take my shortcut through the woods, it usually takes me about fifteen or twenty minutes, if I’m slow. I see the big abandoned warehouse in my view, and I sighed softly. I wished I could’ve hung out with Mark today, since I was feeling pretty lonely. My parents were on some trip for business, my best friend had disappeared and my boyfriend had suddenly stopped hanging out with me. I’ve been thinking about what Ten said earlier today, and I think he’s right. How can I still trust him? I saw a group surrounded by the entrance of the woods, and I was confused. They all seem to be looking at something. I took a closer look at the person in the front, and I saw the outfit the person was wearing, it was Mark. I furrow my eyebrows in confusion, I thought he had his job. I saw him turn around all panicked, and I grew beyond confused. I started to make my way over to the group, and when I made it about a foot away, I saw what they were looking at. I saw it was a body, but it was my best friend. It was Taeil. Wait -- Taeil’s dead? No. He can’t be. This isn’t real. This is a dream and I’m gonna wake up. I pinched my arm hard so I would wake up from this nightmare, but nothing happened, only a shooting pain in my arm. I realized that this wasn’t a dream and it’s real. My best friend is dead. I felt tears well up in my eyes, and I felt my lip start to tremble. Mark stared up at me, and he had this look on his face, that was full of guilt and sympathy. I started to walk over to where Mark is**

**“Donghyuck --” Mark starts, but I walked right past him**

**Mark’s P.O.V**

**Donghyuck walked right past me -- oh god, what is he going to do? I turn my head to see Donghyuck kneeling over Taeil’s body, and the tears haven’t fallen yet. I grew worried about what he was going to do. I expected a lot of things, but I didn’t expect Donghyuck to start shaking Taeil’s unresponsive body**

**“T-taeil? W-wake up, t-this isn’t f-funny.” He cried and I think I just felt my heart just crack into pieces. “You’re supposed to help me out with me and Mark’s dates.” He says, and I sighed shakily and he kept shaking Taeil’s body. I took a step forward so I was behind Donghyuck, and I placed my hand on his shoulder**

**“Sunshine --” I start but he looked over at me, with tears streaming down his face, and his face had contorted into something so heartbreaking**

**“He’s not dead, Markie, he’s just asleep. He’ll wake up.” He said in a broken voice, as he tried to put on this brave face, and I sighed. I kneeled down in front of him, and he looked at me with his big doe eyes, filled with tears, and I just felt my heart break . . . once again.**

**“N-no, sunshine, I’m sorry, but he’s not going to wake up.” I tell him and he shook his head not believing me**

**“N-no! He’s not dead! He’s alive! He just likes to play pranks on me!” Donghyuck exclaimed and I looked over at the group, and they looked shocked at what was happening. Donghyuck looked back over to Taeil “You got me good, Taeil, haha. You see that I’m laughing.” He says with his voice breaking and shattering. I placed my hands on both of his shoulders, and I pulled him back, and then broke down. He turned around and he pushed himself into my hold, and I held on to him tightly, as I heard the most heartbreaking sob escape him. Donghyuck started to fall to the ground, and I went down with him, holding on to him, as he just kept sobbing heavily “What happened, Mark? Who would do something like this? WHAT KIND OF SICK PERSON DOES THIS?!” Donghyuck asked but every word got louder to the point where he was screaming, and all I could do was hold on to him**

**“It’s okay.” I whispered placing a kiss on the top of his head, while I rocked him back and forth, trying to calm him down, since this what usually calms him down, whenever he gets like this -- but in this situation it wasn't working**

**“Mark, get him out of here. We’ll call the police.” Jaemin said and I nodded, and I helped Donghyuck up, and I placed his face into my chest, as we had passed Taeil’s body, so he wouldn’t have to look as we walked away. This is the exact reason why I didn’t want to tell Donghyuck. I didn’t want to see his heart break, like it did just now. I really don’t know how he’s going to come back from this.**

**A/N**

**Here’s chapter 2!!!**

**Well we’re getting down into the nitty gritty with the angst already!!!**

**But I’m sorry Taeil**

**So yeah, angst is something I’m really good at, but this is taking it to the next level**

**But there will be more deaths, if you were thinking Taeil’s death was gonna be the only one -- nahhh, there’s gonna be more!!**

**DON’T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!!**

**[RAELEE]**


	5. ₃

**₃**

**"ꜱʜᴏᴏᴛ ᴍᴇ ᴅᴏᴡɴ ᴀɴᴅ ᴅᴇᴀᴅ"**

**Donghyuck’s P.O.V**

***TWO DAYS LATER***

**“Sunshine? Can you open the door?” I hear Mark’s voice ask, as I was buried deep in my covers, as I had tears rolling down my face. I knew Mark was sitting against my door, because I heard his shoe tapping against the wooden floor in the hallway. It’s been two days since we found Taeil’s body, and I just haven’t had the strength to get out of my bed. My parents still haven’t even had the audacity to come home, to see if I was alright. They knew how much Taeil means -- meant to me, and they didn’t even care to come back home. “Sunshine, I swear the police is going to catch the son of a bitch, who did this, and he’ll pay the price.” Mark says, and I raised my cover over my head, and I was blinded by the sunlight that was coming through my window. I wiped away the tears, and I slowly got out of the bed, and I walked over to the door, and I opened the door, to see Mark fall back and have his back hit the floor and he stared up at me while I stared down at me. I chuckled softly, as I see him scramble off the floor and he looked at me**

**“Do you promise?” I ask him in a soft voice**

**“That the police are gonna get the person who killed Taeil? Of course.” Mark says and I shook my head and he was confused**

**“Do you promise that you won’t leave me either?” I ask as I felt my eyes well up with tears**

**“Oh, sweetheart.” Mark whispered and he pulled me into a hug, and I held on to him tightly “I promise that I will never leave you, not now not ever.” Mark whispers, and I smile softly**

**“Well, that’s good, because you’re the most important person in my life now.” I say to him and Mark chuckled**

**“Lucky me. Because you’re also the most important person in my life -- you’re the most important person in the whole world.” He says, and I felt my face heat up. Even when I’m at my worst, Mark still finds a way to make me flustered.**

**✗✗✗**

**“Are you sure, you want to do this? I mean, you can stay home some more.” Mark suggests, as I was walking up to the school building, and I was about a couple of steps ahead of him, and I sighed. I looked at him, and he looked really worried, about what was probably going to happen inside the school.**

**“Mark, I can’t stay at home for the rest of the school year. I’m going to be fine -- well mostly fine. But, it’s going to be fine.” I tell him, and Mark sighed, and nodded**

**“Alright, if anything happens, you text me immediately.” Mark demanded and I giggled, and I put my arms around his neck, and he lifted me off the ground suddenly, causing me to hold on to him tight**

**“Will you warn me when you do that?” I ask him, and he smiled**

**“You’re cute.” He teased, and I rolled my eyes**

**“I’m Lee Donghyuck, I’m always cute.” I say, and he chuckled, and he placed a quick kiss on my lips, and he put me back down on the ground**

**“I’ll see you after work, alright, sunshine?” Mark asked and I nodded**

**“Alright, see you in English.” I say, and I kissed him quickly, and I ran up the stairs into the school, and I saw people staring at me, and I sighed and I continued to walk**

**✗✗✗**

**Mark’s P.O.V**

***LUNCH***

**“Isn’t it a little soon for Donghyuck to be showing up to school?” Jeno asked and I shook my head**

**“He said he will be fine.” I say to him**

**“And you believe that?” Renjun asked, raising his head from his book while he had his legs up on the table. It was a bitch to get into the warehouse, with the yellow tape surrounding the whole area, and there were cops patrolling the area. “I mean, he did see the dead body of his best friend. That shit would traumatize anyone.” Renjun continued**

**“Lee Donghyuck is stronger than you think.” I say**

**“Yeah, and some strong people break when it hits just right.” Renjun told me, and I sighed**

**“Renjun’s right.” Alejandra says, and I look at her**

**“Are you trying to kiss his ass, because you’re dating him?” I ask her and she widened her eyes**

**“What? No! I’m just saying, we should be stating facts. No matter how strong Donghyuck is, there is no way he’ll be as strong as he was before.” She says, and I sighed**

**“Whatever. Now we go back to the original task.” I say**

**“It’s hard to go back to the original task, when there are no leads on the original task.” Chenle says and I sighed -- why did I have to lead this gang? I’m literally losing my mind. Trying to keep Donghyuck safe and trying to catch this asshole. It’s really tiring me out.**

**“We’re really getting nowhere are we?” Jaemin asked**

**“Well, we need to find the last place he has been -- I think it’s time we ask our hacker.” Jisung says, and we all look at him**

**“Do you really think he's going to help us after what happened -- with you know who?” Mattera asked being very careful with her words**

**“Of course. If anything has to do with this asshole, Doyoung is gonna be all over it.” Jisung says, and I sighed -- that is true. It’s just -- I’m worried that Doyoung is not gonna help us, especially after what happened.**

**“Alright. I’ll give him a call.” I say, and I pulled my phone out, and I dialed Doyoung’s number, and I hoped and prayed that he'd pick up.**

**‘This is Doyoung, the best hacker in the world. What do you want?’ He asked, not really wanting to talk to me, and I rolled my eyes**

**“Doyoung, it’s Mark --” I begin but he cut me off**

**‘Not doing it, Mark. I walked away from that life, I did hacking for the side business, but I got a good job.’ Doyoung told me**

**“Doyoung, he’s back.” I say and even though he wasn’t here face - to - face, I could tell he tensed up, and he then sighed after a couple seconds of silence**

**‘What do you want me to do?’ He asked**

**“Find out where he was last, and track his every movement.” I say**

**‘On it.’ He says, and I hung up, and I sighed shakily -- I really hope he doesn’t hate me for this, I mean he’s in an happy and healthy relationship now, who doesn’t even know that he was like this.**

**“So?” Jeno asked and I sighed**

**“He’s on it.” I replied, and I heard my phone go off, signalling that lunch is over, and that we should head on to class.**

**“Alright, we’re gonna have to avoid the cops.” Alejandra says, and I sighed -- if cops find out we’re hanging out here, we’ll get in so much trouble, maybe even be expelled or arrested because we’re basically trespassing. Renjun opened the door quietly and slowly, and he stuck his head out, to see if there were any cops outside.**

**“It’s clear, come on.” Renjun says, and we sighed in relief, and we walked out of the building.**

**“We need a new meeting place, because if the cops find us here, we’re in deep shit.” Jaemin says, and I looked at him**

**“All we have to do is wait for the cops to leave.” I tell him, and I walk off**

**✗✗✗** **  
**

**Donghyuck’s P.O.V**

**I sighed softly, as I was walking down the hallway to the last class of the day. “Hey, Haechan!” I hear a voice call, and I turn my head and I see . . . Taeil . . . right . . . in . . . front . . . of . . . me. What the fuck? I rub my eyes, and I look to see it was Ten. Oh. Right. Taeil’s dead.**

**“Hey, Ten.” I greeted sadly, and Ten furrowed his eyebrows**

**“What? Not happy to see me?” Ten asked jokingly**

**“No, it’s not that. You called me Haechan. Taeil used to call me Haechan. And he was the only one who did. Which reminds me, how did you know that was my nickname?” I ask him and he tensed a little, which was weird**

**“Mark.” Ten answered simply -- alright then. “I know, it must be hard, knowing that your best friend is gone, but just to let you know, me and Winwin are here for you.” Ten told me, and I smiled**

**“Thanks Ten.” I thanked and he smiled**

**“No problem.” Ten says and he walked off, and I sighed softly, and I walked inside my classroom, and I sat down in my seat. I turned my head to see Mark and his group of friends -- that I don’t even know the names of -- walking back towards the school. I furrowed my eyebrows -- the day we found Taeil’s body, Mark was on the way I walked home and so were his friends. I’m getting a little confused on what’s going on with Mark. Even though I feel like Mark is the best boyfriend in the world, I just feel like he’s hiding more than he should from me. Now, it’s got me thinking -- when we got together, I barely knew anything about him, but I really didn’t care, because I was so madly in love with him. But, I really don’t know if not knowing anything about him, is a bad thing. What is he hiding?**

**A/N**

**Here’s chapter 3!!!**

**Alright, Haechan is getting a little suspicious**

**I also have a new schedule for my stories, this story is gonna get 3 chapters every Tuesday - but as you can see I’m a little behind haha**

**I’ll try to get the next two chapters up later today, as I have to get more chapters for different stories up.**

**DON’T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!!**

**[RAELEE]**


	6. ₄

**₄**

**"ᴛʜᴇʀᴇ’ꜱ ᴀ ᴘᴏᴡᴇʀ ᴘᴜʟʟɪɴ ᴍᴇ ʙᴀᴄᴋ ᴛᴏ ʏᴏᴜ"**

**Donghyuck’s P.O.V**

***ONE WEEK LATER***

**It’s been a week since Taeil’s death, and his funeral is today, and to be honest, I don’t even think I want to go. It’s not like I don’t want to go, because me and him left on bad terms, I don’t want to go, because I don’t want to relive the pain again. I just can’t stand to relive that excruciating pain. “Donghyuck, I know this something you probably don’t want to hear, but I think you should go to the funeral.” Winwin says, and I look at him**

**“Really?” I ask him and he nodded**

**“Yeah, he’s your best friend, so you have to attend, and plus you get to miss the math quiz we had today.” Ten says and I chuckled**

**“Yeah, alright. I just need to text Mark to see if he’s going.” I say and Ten and Winwin looked at me confused**

**“Why would Mark go with you? He wasn’t really friends with Taeil.” Winwin says, and I furrowed my eyebrows -- how in the hell did he know that?**

**“Yeah, but he’s the one who found Taeil’s body, and I really don’t want to go there by myself.” I tell him, and I grabbed my phone and I went over to Mark’s contact and I went to text him**

**‘fullsun🌻: Hey, Mark -- it’s Taeil’s funeral today, do you want to come with me?’**

**‘My love🦁: Yeah, of course. I’ll see you there’**

**I smiled softly, and I turned my phone off, and I put it back into my pocket “Well, I’m gonna see you two later.” I tell them and they both nodded and I stood up, and I walked off from them**

**✗✗✗**

**Mark’s P.O.V**

**“Did we have to come to this funeral?” Renjun asked as we were walking up to the cemetery, and I looked at him “I mean, we didn’t even know Taeil.” He continued and I sighed**

**“Yeah, you guys do.” I say to him**

**“Mark, you weren’t even friends with Taeil.” Mattera commented**

**“I’m coming here for Donghyuck.” I told her, and I saw Donghyuck pacing a little bit, and I turned to my group “Alright, I’m gonna go be with Donghyuck. Make sure you have your ear pieces in.” I said to them and they nodded, and I walked over to my boyfriend, who was pacing. “Donghyuck.” I call and he turned around and his eyes brightened up, and he walked over to me, and he hugged me tightly and I hugged him back just as tight**

**“Thank you for coming -- you even brought your friends.” He says and I turn my head, to see the others walking up to the cemetery**

**“Yeah, they wanted to come and pay their respects.” I said**

**“Well tell them I said, thank you.” He said and I nodded, and we both pulled away, and he took a deep breath “Taeil’s parents are here.” Donghyuck commented**

**“This must be hard for them.” I whisper**

**“Yeah, since Taeil was their only kid.” Donghyuck sighed and I sigh softly “C’mon, let’s go.” Donghyuck murmured, and I nodded, and he took a hold of my hand and I intertwined our fingers together, and we began walking.**

**✗✗✗**

**The pastor was reading the memorials that were written for Taeil, and I look over to see Donghyuck with tears falling down his face, and he kept wiping at his eyes, but it was no use, since the tears kept falling, and I wrapped my arms around him, and leaned into my chest, and I had one hand placed on the back of his head, and the other on his back. Donghyuck, shouldn’t have to go through this. Hell, nobody should have to go through this. I saw Taeil’s mother, walking off from service, and I looked at my group and they looked pretty confused, but I shook my head -- she probably just needed space, I got it. I was in her situation. I get what she’s going through.**

**✗✗✗**

**The service had ended, and Taeil’s casket was put down into the ground, and I had looked around to see if Taeil’s mother was back yet, since she had left in the middle of the service. I then heard a scream shoot off, and I looked over at my group, and I turned my head to not see Donghyuck with me at all. “Shit.” I muttered and I ran to where the scream came from, and the group and the other people that came to the funeral followed me as well. I had seen Donghyuck and I ran over to him, and I saw that he was standing in front of the body of Taeil’s mother. “Sunshine?” I call and he looked over at me**

**“M-mark.” He cried, and I grabbed him and I pulled him into my arms, and he started sobbing**

**“Oh my god, Jieun!” I hear Taeil’s father cry out, and I look over at her body, and she was all beat up, gash on the head -- just like Taeil, multiple stab wounds -- just like Taeil. He was here! He was here, and we didn’t notice it!**

**✗✗✗**

**“How did this happen?” An officer that goes by the name of Jaehyun asked, and I had my arms crossed over my chest . . . I don’t like cops. They make me nervous. I didn’t like them when I was younger, and I still don’t like them now. And I’m more nervous, because I’m in a gang.**

**“I have no idea what happened. I saw her walk away from the service and she didn’t come back, and my boyfriend had found her body.” I tell him**

**“You saw her leave the service and you didn’t decide to check up on her?” He asked**

**“I didn’t know her that well, and she just needed space, I mean for christ sake, her son is dead and buried.” I snapped**

**“Don’t get smart with me boy. I just asked you a simple question.” He snapped back and I sighed**

**“Can I go and check up on my boyfriend?” I ask him**

**“You know, your boyfriend has seen two dead bodies, and they all seem to be when you’re around.” He says and I scoff**

**“Are you saying I have something to do with this?” I ask him and he shook his head**

**“No, but I’m just observing.” He told me and he walked off, and I rolled my eyes and I walked over to the officer who was talking with Donghyuck, and when he saw me he ran over to me, and hugged me tightly, and he pressed a quick kiss to my cheek, and I held on to him tightly.**

**“You guys should go home, we’ll bring you back in for questioning later.” The officer told us, and I nodded**

**“C’mon, sunshine, let’s go home.” I whispered to Donghyuck, and he nodded. I looked over to my group, and I gave them this look and they all nodded, and me and Donghyuck started to walk away from the scene.**

**✗✗✗**

**I walked inside Donghyuck’s empty house, and Donghyuck had taken off his jacket and he threw it on to his couch. “You want anything to eat? I could order some --” but then my words got cut off**

**“Mark, we need to talk.” Donghyuck says, and I was confused and I started to grow a little panicky. Shit.**

**“Talk about what?” I ask trying to keep my voice stable**

**“Mark, you’re hiding some secrets from me.” He told me and I widened my eyes - fuck.**

**“No, I’m not.” I say to him**

**“Bullshit.” Donghyuck snapped “Mark, you never talk about yourself, so I barely know anything about you other than your birthday, and your favorite food. You also won’t talk about your job, which brings so much suspicion. Last week, when we found Taeil’s body, you were near that warehouse, when you said you were going to your job. Then I saw you and your friends walking back up to the school, in the direction of where the warehouse is.” Donghyuck states and I gulped**

**“I-I can explain --” I begin but he cut me off by shaking his head**

**“Mark, last week, Ten asked me how I could trust you, when you keep all of these secrets from me. For this past week, I kept on thinking about what he said, and I think he’s right. How can I trust you?” He asked and I licked my lips and I sighed, and I really don’t know how to answer him, without telling him who I am and what I do. “Mark, I think we should break up.” Donghyuck says, and I widened my eyes -- what?**

***TO BE CONTINUED***

**A/N**

**Here’s chapter 4!!!**

**Uh oh someone else is dead!!**

**Ten and Winwin are acting so sus**

**Haechan doesn’t really know if he can trust Mark anymore and suggests breaking up -- oop what’s gonna happen next?**

**DON’T BE A SILENT READER SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!!**

**[RAELEE]**


	7. ₅

**₅**

**"ɪ’ᴍ ᴄʀᴀᴢʏ ɪɴ ʟᴏᴠᴇ"**

**Donghyuck’s P.O.V**

***AT THE CEMETERY***

**“So do you know what happened?” A officer asked me, and my eyes went over to Mark get questioned by an officer, and I sighed, shaky hands wiping away the tears that were crusading down my face**

**“N-no, I don’t know what happened. My best friend was murdered the week before, and today was his funeral. She was his mother. She had left in the middle of the service, and I really couldn’t blame her. When the service ended, I went and looked for her, since I saw she hadn’t come back and I found her body and she looked like how Taeil was.” I say and the officer sighed sadly**

**“I’m sorry, you had to see this.” He apologized and I smile softly and I shook my head**

**“It’s fine.” I mumbled**

**“I bet you were glad your boyfriend was there for you.” He says, and I look over to where Mark was. This is the second time that I’ve seen a dead body when he’s around, and it makes me wonder what he’s got to do with it. Mark, then started to walk over where I was, I immediately forgot about what I was thinking about, and I ran over to Mark, and I hugged him tightly and I placed a kiss on his cheek and he held on to me tightly, and I felt the warm and comfort he was giving me.**

**“You guys should go home, we’ll bring you back in for questioning later.” The officer told us**

**“C’mon, sunshine, let’s go home.” Mark whispered and I nodded and we then started to walk away from the scene**

**Mark’s P.O.V**

**I walked inside Donghyuck’s empty house, and Donghyuck had taken off his jacket and he threw it on to his couch. “You want anything to eat? I could order some --” but then my words got cut off**

**“Mark, we need to talk.” Donghyuck says, and I was confused and I started to grow a little panicky. Shit.**

**“Talk about what?” I ask trying to keep my voice stable**

**“Mark, you’re hiding some secrets from me.” He told me and I widened my eyes - fuck.**

**“No, I’m not.” I say to him**

**“Bullshit.” Donghyuck snapped “Mark, you never talk about yourself, so I barely know anything about you other than your birthday, and your favorite food. You also won’t talk about your job, which brings so much suspicion. Last week, when we found Taeil’s body, you were near that warehouse, when you said you were going to your job. Then I saw you and your friends walking back up to the school, in the direction of where the warehouse is.” Donghyuck states and I gulped**

**“I-I can explain --” I begin but he cut me off by shaking his head**

**“Mark, last week, Ten asked me how I could trust you, when you keep all of these secrets from me. For this past week, I kept on thinking about what he said, and I think he’s right. How can I trust you?” He asked and I licked my lips and I sighed, and I really don’t know how to answer him, without telling him who I am and what I do. “Mark, I think we should break up.” Donghyuck says, and I widened my eyes -- what? I was so shocked, I couldn’t even say anything. “You’re not even gonna say anything? You’re not even gonna fight for it?” He asked, getting really desperate and I was just so shocked -- I was literally frozen. “Mark, just go. If you’re not gonna fight just go.” Donghyuck sighed, and he went to walk upstairs but I couldn’t stop my mouth from saying the words**

**“I’m in a gang!”**

**Donghyuck’s P.O.V**

**Did he just say he was in a gang? My boyfriend, Mark Lee -- sweetheart Mark Lee, in a gang? I was literally frozen with my hand on the railing of the stairs. I finally had the courage to turn my head to face Mark and he looked really brave about what he said to me. “You’re lying.” I whisper**

**“No, sweetheart, I’m not.” Mark says, and I stepped away from the steps and I walked over to him**

**“Don’t play this game with me, Mark. I’m not in the right headspace to be fucked like this.” I say to him getting a little bit angry, and he put his hands on my face, but I took them off, and he looked pretty sad about that, but he grabbed on to my face again**

**“Sunshine, all of this is true. I’m a leader of a gang, called the lion gang. My friends you saw when we found Taeil’s body and at his funeral, those were my gang members.” Mark tells me, and he had so much sincerity in his voice, and I knew he was telling the truth. I then grew a little scared**

**“D-do you kill people? Mark, please don’t tell me you kill people.” I begged feeling tears well up in my eyes, and I placed my head on his chest**

**“Sunshine, I do kill people.” Mark told me and I let a sob escape my throat “But, baby, I only kill them, because they’re bad, and those people hurt other people.” Mark continued**

**“T-then who killed Taeil and his mother?” I asked, and Mark wrapped his arms over me**

**“A really bad man. Really bad. We’ve been trying to catch this guy for four years.” Mark answered me, and I raised my head from his chest, and I stared up at him and he looked down at me**

**“Four years? What happened, that had you guys on this for four years?” I ask and he sighed**

**“I can’t tell you that yet. I know that’s keeping another secret from you, but it’s so personal that I can’t tell you.” Mark told me, and I could tell how hard it was to tell me he can’t tell me.**

**“I get it. It’s okay. You can tell me when you’re ready.” I tell him, and he smiled softly**

**“When did I get so lucky to have you?” Mark asked and I smiled**

**“Call that fate.” I tell him and he chuckled and he placed a kiss on my head and he sighed**

**“Donghyuck, no matter what happens, you have to trust me -- even when people tell you stuff, trying to get you to turn on me, you have to trust me no matter what.” Mark says. I stared at him, and I kept thinking about what Mark had kept from me. Mark had probably kept this from me, because he wanted me to be safe, but he was pressured to tell me, and I feel guilty about it. Mark has been the best boyfriend anyone could ask for, and I know Ten warned me of how I couldn’t trust him, but I trust him. He’s the love of my life. I’ll always trust him.**

**“I trust you.” I answered**

**A/N**

**Here’s chapter 5!!!**

**So Haechan now knows what Mark does!!**

**Yeah, if you read the description you knew he was gonna trust him haha!!**

**New chapters: June 9th**

**DON’T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!!**

**[RAELEE]**


	8. ₆

**₆**

**"ꜱᴏʀʀʏ ᴛʜᴀᴛ ɪ ᴡᴀʟᴋᴇᴅ ᴀᴡᴀʏ"**

**Donghyuck’s P.O.V**

**“Mark, are you sure they’re going to like me?” I ask Mark, as I was hiding behind him -- while we were going to the warehouse**

**“I mean, what if they like . . . hate me?” I suggest and Mark looked at me**

**“Sunshine, they’re not going to hate you -- well Renjun might --”**

**“Mark~~” I whine and he chuckled and he placed a kiss on my pouting lips**

**“You’re adorable.” Mark whispered after he pulled away from the kiss**

**“But, sweetheart, you worry too much. It’s going to be fine.” Mark reassured and I sigh softly and we continued to make our way to the warehouse, and as we were so close to the building, but I turned my head over to the scene that happened last week -- where Taeil’s body was. I stopped walking and I just stared at the scene, and Mark didn’t notice I had stopped until he was at the door**

**“Sunshine?” Mark called and I just kept staring at the scene**

**“Are you okay?” Mark asked me in this soft voice and I took a deep breath and I look over at Mark with a small smile on my face**

**“I’m fine.” I tell him, and Mark frowned**

**“You don’t have to do this, if you’re not ready, we can always come back . . . when this memory is gone.” Mark says and I chuckled**

**“Mark, I’m going to be fine.” I told him and I took his hand into mine, and we started to walk over to the warehouse -- hmm we got like ten minutes before school actually starts. Mark knocked on the door, and the door opened, to reveal a girl with short hair -- she was actually pretty short to begin with**

**“Get in here.” She says and she opened the door, and we both walked in and the others looked pretty surprised that I was in here**

**“Uhhh, Mark . . .” The tallest one stammers and Mark sighs**

**“He knows. I told him.” Mark says**

**“And did you think that was a good idea?” The small guy asked Mark in a irritated voice, and I hid behind Mark, the guy may be small, but he looks scary.**

**“I didn’t have a choice, Renjun.” Mark told the small guy and he huffed**

**“How can you be so sure, we can trust him?” The taller girl asked**

**“We can trust him.” Mark says**

**“I’m sure we can trust him. He looks like he’s scared out of his wits, because you buffoons are scaring him.” The girl who let us in the warehouse says**

**“Donghyuck, it’s okay.” Mark’s sweet voice told me, and I moved my head to the side, where my face was showing, but my body was not behind from Mark’s back**

**“H-hi.” I stutter and the small guy - known as Renjun groaned**

**“Seriously? This is who we can trust? The boy looks like he can’t even hold a kitchen knife without getting the jitters.” Renjun groaned**

**“Renjun, that’s enough --” The girl tried to calm him down, but Renjun had stood up**

**“I mean, come on! He’s going to be in so much danger because he knows what we do and who we are, and he’s going to get himself into trouble, and we’re going to have to save his sorry ass and he’ll drag us down.” Renjun says and I looked down at the ground**

**“Renjun, you better watch it.” Mark says and Renjun chuckled**

**“Oh? And what are you going to do, Mr. Tough Guy? I know you’re not going to do what you told me last week right? I know you wouldn’t want to scare your boyfriend. Go ahead, tell me what you’re going to do.” Renjun pushed and Mark was getting pissed, I could tell**

**“I-I’m sorry.” I stutter and Mark looked over at me**

**“No, baby, there’s nothing to apologize for. Renjun is just being an ass . . . as usual.” Mark says and Renjun scoffs**

**“An ass, who watched their parents get murdered in front of them.” Renjun snaps and he just grabbed his bag and I started to walk over to door**

**“Hey, where are you going? We still got a meeting.” The tall guy says and Renjun looked over and I saw his eyes glistening**

**“Go on, without me.” Renjun said to him and he looked at me “Welcome to the family.” Renjun says with such grit in his voice and he walked off**

**“Sorry, about him, Donghyuck. He gets really antsy with shit like this, he’s been like this for two months.” The girl says and I nodded**

**“I’m Alejandra, by the way.” She greeted**

**“Hi.” I mutter**

**“The taller girl is Mattera. The tall ass child over there is Jisung. The slightly shorter child next to Jisung is Chenle. And those two clingy bitches over there are Jeno and Jaemin.” Alejandra introduces and I just stood there still being awkward**

**“A-are you guys together for the same reason?” I ask and Mattera nodded**

**“Yep. We all lost someone to this asshole we’re trying to catch.” Mattera says**

**“R-really?” I ask in small voice and I look over at Mark for confirmation and he nodded**

**“Yep. All of us have lost someone we’ve cared about to this asshole.” Mark confirmed, and I felt my heart just break -- Mark’s lost someone?**

**“And now you’re just like us.” Chenle says and I look over at him confused**

**“Huh?” I ask, finally stepping out from behind Mark**

**“You lost someone, to this asshole, just like us, which makes you just like us.” Chenle repeated and Mark shook his head, pushing me back behind him, and I wrapped my arms around his stomach**

**“No. He’s nothing like us. He will never be like us. And . . . Taeil wasn’t killed by him.” Mark says and I widened my eyes -- Mark told me he was though? Another lie?**

**“What?” Jeno asked**

**“What the hell do you mean by that? It’s got the same style.” Jaemin says and Mark nods**

**“Right. Same style. But the jackass also leaves an ominous note with the body. Whoever did this, didn’t, and they’re probably working with them.” Mark says**

**“Holy shit.” Chenle swears**

**“So we’re looking at a gang who can’t follow their leader for shit?” Mattera asked and Mark sighed and nodded**

**“Yeah.” Mark answered, and I let go of Mark, and I stepped out in front of him**

**“So, what you’re saying is that . . . Taeil wasn’t killed by this guy you are trying to find . . . but someone different?” I ask him with tears starting to prick my eyes, and Mark took notice of that**

**“No. No. Sweetheart, don’t cry.” Mark says wiping under my eyes, to stop the tears that have yet to fall, and he pulled me into a hug, and I held onto him tightly**

**“It was someone different, sunshine, but the only thing we know is that they could be working together.” Mark told me and I sniffled -- I need to stop crying. Crying is not going to get me anywhere. Crying is not going to bring Taeil back. I took a deep breath and just let all the emotions go, and I felt myself feel lighter, like all that weight was gone. Emotionally detaching. It works.**

**Now how do we find this asshole who killed my best friend?**

**A/N**

**Here’s chapter 6!!!**

**Sorry for this being so late, but I honestly don’t think I’m gonna have Get Out Alive up this week -- I’ll put it up next Monday. And I honestly, don’t think I’m gonna put the other two chapters up today, not really in the writing mood today, for some reason.**

**But don’t worry, I’ll probably have the next two chapters up tomorrow or later if I feel up to it.**

**DON’T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!!**

**[RAELEE]**


	9. ₇

**₇**

**"ɪ ᴄᴀɴ’ᴛ ᴅᴏ ᴛʜɪꜱ ᴀʟᴏɴᴇ"**

**Donghyuck’s P.O.V**

***ONE WEEK LATER***

**I tapped my pencil against my paper, as we had a really important English test, that I obviously did not study for, yay, whoopie me! All I really kept thinking about, is what has been happening in these last few weeks. I mean, my boyfriend is a gang member, and some gang member killed my best friend and his mother. Something just doesn't feel right about this. I mean, I trust Mark, I also trust his friends, but something in my gut doesn’t feel right about this situation I’m in.**

**“Five minutes left.” My English teacher says, and I widened my eyes -- I’m not even halfway done with this test. I kept getting so stressed out, about the time management, that I actually snapped my pencil in half.**

**I stood up, and that caused people to look at me -- oh god. “Donghyuck, sit down.” The teacher told me and I grabbed my bag off my chair**

**“Uh oh, he’s finally lost it.” A student commented, and I just walked over to the door, and everyone looked at me**

**“Donghyuck, I’ll call the principal if you don’t sit back down in your seat.” The teacher told me and I just opened the door, and I walked out of the room. I’m done with this. I can’t take it anymore.**

**I was walking down the hallway, and I saw Jeno out of his class as well, and when he saw me he was confused. “Donghyuck, what are you doing out of class?” Jeno asked me, but I just walked past him and I walked out of the school building.**

**✗✗✗**

**Mark’s P.O.V**

**I heard that Donghyuck left school, in the middle of an English test, and I’m very confused on why he did that. Is he going through something that he can’t tell me? No. That’s ridiculous because he always tells me what’s going on with him.**

**“Why are we here?” Renjun asked as we were standing in front of Donghyuck’s house**

**“We need to check on Donghyuck, you idiot.” Mattera told him**

**“We have no time for this, we should be focused on the task.” Renjun complained, as I rang the doorbell**

**“Renjun, if I have to hear you complain about my boyfriend, one more time; I swear to god!” I exclaimed**

**The door opened and I saw Donghyuck’s beautiful face, and he looked really confused on why we were here.**

**“What are you guys doing here?” Donghyuck asked**

**“We wanted to check on you.” Jaemin says**

**“Mark forced us.” Renjun told him and I glared at Renjun**

**“Oh.” Donghyuck mumbled**

**“No. We really wanted to check on you.” I say, and we walked inside his house**

**“We heard you left school. You can’t do that Donghyuck, especially since you know what we do now. You can’t do that --” Alejandra tried to explain but Donghyuck just cut her off**

**“Why? Because I will be in danger? I’ve been thinking about this for the whole week, and I realized that I don’t want to be involved in this! I just wanted to have a normal life!” Donghyuck exclaimed and I sighed softly**

**“This is your life now, Donghyuck; whether you like it or not, this is going to be your life, and you can’t escape it.” Alejandra told him and he looked like he was going to flip out in any second**

**“Sunshine.” I call and he looked over at me**

**“Alright, we need a break from all this gang stuff. I say; we hit the beach.” Jisung suggested, and we all look at him**

**“That doesn’t seem like a bad idea.” Chenle says**

**“We’re in.” Jaemin and Jeno agreed**

**“I need to have my feet in the sand.” Mattera smiled**

**“I have been really stressed about this; I’m in.” Alejandra agreed**

**“We’re trying to catch this gang and you guys want to “hit the beach”?” Renjun asked**

**“Renjun, you need to chill out once in a while.” Jeno told him and he rolled his eyes**

**“Whatever.” Renjun states**

**✗✗✗**

**Donghyuck’s P.O.V**

**Feeling the sun on my skin, feeling the sand between my feet, having the ocean water splash on me; I feel all my stress just wash away.**

**“Just admit Renjun, you’re having fun!” Alejandra exclaimed**

**“I’m getting a sunburn, I really don’t know that’s fun.” Renjun complained and I chuckled. Even though Renjun complains a lot, he’s not that bad of a person. He lost both his parents, to this guy so I wouldn’t blame him for being like this. I mean, I would be like this if I lost both of my parents.**

**I saw how everyone was having fun in the water or in the sand -- Chenle was trying to pull Jisung into the water, but Jisung is a big scaredy cat, and doesn’t want to be in the water, Jaemin is trying to drown Jeno in the water -- playfully though, I could see how much they loved each other, Mattera was just relaxing in the sand, Alejandra was trying to pull Renjun out of shade and into the water, since he was complaining about the supposed “sunburn” -- but Mark . . . Mark was not doing anything. He was just standing there. He didn’t even look like he was having fun.**

**Oh, gonna change that right quick.**

**“Mark, come on, have some fun. Let’s go into the water.” I try to convince, but Mark being stubborn, shook his head ‘no’**

**But sorry, Markie, not going to take no for an answer.**

**I walked up to him, and he looked like he knew what I was going to do, and he had tried to run away, but I grabbed a hold of him, and held a tight grip on him. “Uh uh, you’re going to have fun.” I say, and I picked him off the ground, and he had struggled to get out of the hold he was in, but I just held on to him tighter, not even going to let go.**

**“Uh oh~~” I hear Alejanadra’s voice, as I was walking over to the water, and the more I got to the water, the more Mark struggled.**

**I let go a little, and the water went up and got the back of Mark’s legs, and he had just complained of how cold it was, so I then just dropped him completely in the water.**

**“Ah! Donghyuck!” Mark screamed at me, and I laughed as I began to run away from him, as he got out of the water and began to chase after me as well.**

**I was doing pretty well, avoiding Mark, but he had caught up to me, and he grabbed me and lifted me off the ground “Mark! No! Please, I’m sorry!” I yelled, as Mark walked over to the water, and I had struggled to get out of his hold, but I couldn’t, and Mark had laughed about it.**

**Mark then dropped me in the water, and the waves then splashed on me, and I felt how cold it was. I’m so lucky that I could finally swim now. Mark was laughing at my demise, so I just grabbed Mark’s arm, and I dragged him in the water.**

**I splashed Mark with the water, and it had gotten on his face, and he grimaced “What the hell!” Mark yelled, and I laughed as I continued to splash water at him**

**“Two could play it this game.” Mark says, and he grabbed me and dunked me under the water, and I went up to the surface and he laughed at me, as he also splashed me with the water**

**“You’re a child.” I say to him, and he smiled and nodded**

**“I know.” Mark replied and I rolled my eyes and he wrapped his arms around my torso and I wrapped my arms around his neck, and all Mark did was just stare at me**

**“Why are you staring at me?” I ask him**

**“Well, I’m just admiring the beautiful person right in front of me.” Mark says and I blushed and he smiled at me, and he placed a kiss on my lips and it was full of love and it was gentle. I wish everyday could be like this.**

**But I know it can’t.**

**A/N**

**Here’s chapter 7!!!**

**Sorry for the delay in Chaotic chapters, I’m gonna be only updating chapters seven, eight, & nine today, instead of doing seven, eight, nine, ten, and eleven. Because that’s way too much for me.**

**So, yeah, it’s still going to be three chapters today, just when we get to the end we’re only going to have two chapters to update.**

**DON’T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!!**

**[RAELEE]**


	10. ₈

**₈**

**"ᴡᴇ ᴀʀᴇ ɴᴇᴠᴇʀ ᴀʟᴏɴᴇ"**

**Donghyuck’s P.O.V**

**“No gang meetings today, so what do you want to do?” Mark asked me and I looked up from my homework, in a look of shock**

**What does he mean no gang meetings today?**

**“Why do you guys have no meetings today?” I ask Mark and Mark sighed**

**“Well, I’m the leader of this gang, and I’m the one who usually calls the meetings, so I’ve decided there was going to be no meetings today.” Mark told me and I smile**

**“I bet, Renjun, was so happy to hear that info.” I say sarcastically and Mark chuckled**

**“Yeah, he wrote me a two paragraph text, about how he was pissed off that we’re not focusing on the task.” Mark says and I sighed**

**“What happened with Renjun? I know his parents died, but what changed him?” I ask and Mark sighed softly, and he sat next to me**

**“Well, Renjun was the sweetest kid, that’s for sure. He would always smile and draw little Moomin figures, but two months ago, he was going out with his parents, for a regular family outing, but that outing turned grim, as the guy we are looking for had taken them, and it was horrible. Renjun had to just watch his parents get tortured in front of him. Renjun was watching his parents slowly die for a few days and he was only left alive to have his parents dying in his head.” Mark explained and I was just shocked**

**“Holy shit.” I muttered**

**“Renjun, may be an ass, but he had the most traumatic thing happen to him.” Mark told me and I sighed softly**

**“What happened to you, Mark?” I ask him and he was just shocked about the sudden question**

**“What?” He asked**

**“You guys all lost someone, by this same person. Who did you lose?” I asked him and I think I saw him tense up and he clenched his jaw -- oh god is he mad at me?**

**“I don’t want to talk about it.” Mark says and I was confused -- the others talked to me about it, so why won’t Mark? Does he not trust me with this?**

**“Mark, do you not trust me?” I ask him softly and he looked at me with this look of shock**

**“What? Of course, I trust you.” Mark says like I was crazy**

**“Then why can’t you tell me who you lost?” I ask him and he sighed and he put his hands over his face**

**“It’s not that simple, Donghyuck.” Mark told me, and I scoffed softly -- ever since Taeil died, I can see right through him. I see how something tainted his precious soul. He’s still a lovable person, it’s just something bad happened.**

**“Donghyuck?” Mark called and I looked up at him**

**“Hmm?” I hummed**

**“You do realize, that I can’t tell you this right?” Mark asked and I sighed -- he’s right. When he told me this, he told me that he couldn’t tell me about what happened**

**“Of course.” I tell him and he smiled softly**

**“I’ll tell you soon, but I can’t right now.” Mark told me and I nodded and I opened my arms, and he crawled into my arms, and I wrapped my arms around him**

**“You mean so much to me, you know?” I ask**

**“Of course I do.” Mark replied**

**“So, for the love of god, don’t get yourself hurt.” I say and Mark chuckled**

**“I’ll try not to.” Mark says**

**✗✗✗**

**I see Renjun by his locker, pulling out books, and I sighed -- how am I going to do this? Renjun hates my guts, I really don’t know how I’m going to talk to him. Ugh, this is going to be the worst thing I’ve ever done.**

**I walked up to Renjun, and I cleared my throat, and he closed his locker and he looked over at me, and he had this confused look on his face.**

**Oh boy.**

**“Can I help you, Donghyuck?” Renjun asked**

**“Uh . . . no? Yes! Maybe?” I stammer and he rolled his eyes**

**“Donghyuck, I don’t have all day here, just get on with it.” Renjun says, as he began to walk away, and I began to follow him**

**“Umm, well, I just wanted to say -- I get it.” I say and he was confused**

**“Get what?” Renjun asked me**

**“I get why you hate me, I get why you’re so mad at the world.” I say to him and he sighed**

**“Mark told you?” Renjun asked and I nodded**

**“Yeah, he did.” I muttered and he sighed again**

**“Whatever, it’s not like it was going to go untold for much longer.” He told me and I looked down at the ground -- well this is awkward**

**“I don’t hate you.” Renjun suddenly said and I look at him**

**“Y-you don’t?” I ask in a stutter and he shook his head**

**“No. I don’t. It may seem like that, but I just really want to catch this asshole who killed my parents.” Renjun told me and I nodded**

**“Like I said, I get it.” I told him and he smiled softly, and that is the first time I have ever seen him smile, and I liked it. I like seeing people smile. It makes me smile.**

**“Thanks.” Renjun thanks and I smiled**

**“No problem.” I say and I walked off from him**

**“I see you and Renjun fixed up those differences.” I hear Mark’s voice, and I jumped and I look over at him**

**“Can you not do that?” I ask him while holding my hand over my chest, as I was trying to bring my heartbeat back down to normal.**

**Mark smiled and laughed, and he wrapped his arm around my shoulder**

**“Sorry, you big baby.” Mark joked and I pouted**

**“Yeah, me and Renjun “fixed up our differences”. I really believe that we didn’t have any differences, because I totally get why Renjun was like that, and I didn’t really be mean to him.” I tell Mark and he nodded**

**“Yeah, that’s true.” He told me and I smiled, and I sighed**

**“I gotta get to first period.” I tell Mark and he nodded**

**“Okay, I’ll see you in English?” Mark asked and I chuckled**

**“Where else will I be?” I ask him sarcastically and Mark rolled his eyes**

**“Alright.” Mark says and I place a kiss on Mark’s lips and it lasts a couple of seconds, and then all of a sudden Mark just hugged me tightly -- okay, what’s with him?**

**“Mark, I need to go to class.” I say to him and he sighed, and he placed one last kiss to my temple, and pulled away from the hug**

**“Sorry.” Mark apologized and I shook my head**

**“It’s fine.” I say and we say goodbye to each other, and we both go our separate ways to our classes.**

**A/N**

**Here’s chapter 8!!!**

**Oh my god, guys I’m finally back!!**

**If you didn’t know, on Tuesday, my monitor to my computer died, and since I write my books on Google Docs, I had no way of writing my stories, so everything was on stand still for a few days.**

**But as you can see my new monitor came in and yeah, I’m gonna be updating a lot of stories between Today, Tomorrow, and Monday.**

**DON’T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!!**

**[RAELEE]**


	11. ₉

**₉**

**"ʙᴇᴄᴀᴜꜱᴇ ɪ ᴡɪʟʟ ʀᴜɴ ᴛᴏ ʏᴏᴜ ᴀɴᴅ ʜᴜɢ ʏᴏᴜ. ɴᴏɴꜱᴛᴏᴘ, ɪ ᴡᴏɴ’ᴛ ꜱᴛᴏᴘ, ᴡᴀɴɴᴀ ʀɪᴅᴇ, ɪ ᴡɪʟʟ ʀᴜɴ ᴛᴏ ʏᴏᴜ"**

**Donghyuck’s P.O.V**

***ONE WEEK LATER***

**“So, Donghyuck, how are you and Mark?” I hear Ten’s voice ask me, and I turn my head to face him, and he was standing with Winwin**

**“Well, it’s going very well.” I say, as I was pulling books out of my locker, and putting some back in, as I didn’t need them anymore.**

**“I don’t know, Donghyuck, I still don’t trust him.” Ten says, and I furrow my eyebrows -- they have no clue about Mark being in a gang, and there is no way in hell, that I’ll tell those two, because that’s ruining my trust with Mark.**

**“Well, like I said Ten; I trust him.” I say, and I closed my locker and I walked off from them**

**✗✗✗**

**“Are you sure you don’t want to join the meeting?” Mark asked me, as I was putting the last of my books back into my locker, so I can use them for the next day of school**

**“Mark, I have tons and tons of homework to do, and I don’t want to intrude.” I tell him**

**“You wouldn’t intrude.” Mark says to me and I chuckled, he’s so cute when he gets persuasive**

**“Mark, I’ll text you every half hour.” I tell him and he sighed softly and then nodded, as he was agreeing with me now**

**“Alright. But every half hour, no later.” He says and I chuckled and I nodded**

**“Yes, dad.” I say and he rolled his eyes, and he gave me a quick kiss before we had parted ways**

**✗✗✗**

**I put my earbuds in, and play a random playlist on my phone, as I was going down the path, that I usually use to walk home from school.**

**After the first week, when we found Taeil’s body, I didn’t walk home this way, and I took the bus home, but as it went on, I slowly but surely started to walk down the path again.**

**Even though I had the volume of my music so loud, I heard another pair of feet following me. No one comes down this path. Unless it’s Mark, but he’s still in the warehouse. I’m being followed.**

**I tried to control my breathing, as I picked up the pace of my walking, and those footsteps picked up as well. What the hell? I turned the volume button down on my earbuds, and I stopped walking and the footsteps stopped as well.**

**Oh god.**

**I slowly turned around, and I saw someone, with a knife in their hand, and I widened my eyes. Holy shit. I felt my heart begin to beat fast, and I went to back up, but the guy walked forward. Oh god.**

**“Mar-” I went to yell for Mark, but there was a knife pressed against my throat causing me to shut up**

**“You call for him, I’ll kill you.” He said and I felt tears well up in my eyes, and I nodded vigorously. Oh god, is this the person who killed Taeil?**

**“Good.” He says, and he released the knife from my throat, and I backed up**

**“So, you’re the boy, little Markie cares for?” He asked and I stayed silent, but that just made him mad**

**“Answer me!”**

**“Y-yes.” I stutter, feeling the tears prick my eyes again**

**“Hmm, Donghyuck is it?” He asked, twirling his knife around, and I widened my eyes, and went to back up, but being a dumbass I fell back on my ass, how did he know my name?**

**“By that reaction, I’m taking that as a yes.”**

**“Who are you?” I ask in a shaky voice and he shook his finger**

**“Uh-uh, can’t have you know my name, and go off and tell your little boyfriend.” He told me, and I backed up, as he got closer**

**“I gotta admit; I’m surprised, Mark hasn’t cared for someone this much, since I killed Taeyong in front of him.” He said and I furrowed my eyebrows -- who is Taeyong?**

**“Oops, he hasn’t told you yet.” He chuckled evilly**

**“What do you want?” I ask him**

**“Just going to warn you, my little minions killed your little best friend Moon Taeil, but they fucked up with my pattern, so I just want to let you know, I’m coming for you next.” He says to me and I widen my eyes**

**He’s going to kill me?**

**“I’ll make sure it happens in front of Mark.” He whispered in my ear, and I felt a line of tears roll down my face, and he chuckled**

**“There’s the reaction I wanted.” He whispers and he stood up from kneeling in front of me**

**“See you around, watch your back.” He says, and he walked off, and I then just started to sob, as I pulled my knees up to my chest.**

**I’m so scared.**

**✗✗✗**

**Mark’s P.O.V**

**It’s been ten minutes, since Donghyuck was supposed to text me, and I started to get a little worried. Donghyuck, is not one to forget what he’s supposed to do.**

**“You’ve been checking your phone for the past ten minutes, are you okay?” Jaemin asked**

**“Donghyuck, was supposed to text me.” I say still staring at my phone**

**“Maybe he just forgot, to text you.” Renjun suggested, and I shook my head**

**“Donghyuck, doesn’t forget stuff.” I tell him, and I sighed and I walked over to the door**

**“Mark, we still have a meeting, where are you going?” Jeno asked, but I just opened the door, and walked out, and I started walking**

**I was almost at the entrance to the path that Donghyuck takes, and I saw a figure on the ground, with their knees to their chest, and I saw their body shaking. But, as I took a closer look, I saw it was Donghyuck.**

**“Donghyuck?” I muttered, and I ran over to him, and kneeled down in front of him.**

**I placed my hand on his shoulder, and he flinched a little bit, and he started to sob harder**

**“Please, don’t hurt me!” Donghyuck sobbed, and I furrowed my eyebrows -- what the hell happened?**

**“Donghyuck, hey, it’s me.” I say softly, as I run my hand over his head, in a comforting manner.**

**Donghyuck looked up, and he had tears pouring down his face, and his lips were shaking, as he was trying not to start crying again, and he just looked scared out of his mind.**

**“Donghyuck, what --” I started to ask but he cut me off, by just pushing himself into my arms, and he started to just wail**

**“He’s coming after me!” He sobbed, and I was confused. Who is coming after him? I did a little bit more thinking on what could have made Donghyuck so scared, and then I finally got it.**

**Oh my god. No. No. No.**

**“Donghyuck, baby, I need you to stand up for me.” I said to him softly, and I helped him up, but still having him close to me, and I began to lead him over out of the woods path.**

**I need to get him out of here.**

**✗✗✗**

**Donghyuck’s P.O.V**

**I was now in my bedroom, just laying on my bed, next to Mark, as he had his arms wrapped around me, as a way to comfort me.**

**“Donghyuck, are you okay?” Mark asked me and I sighed shakily and I shook my head, and I turned over to face him**

**“I was just threatened to be murdered. I don’t think I’ll ever be okay, again.” I tell him and he frowned**

**“I’m so sorry, that had to happen to you. This is why I didn’t want to tell you, I didn’t want you involved --” Mark says but I just cut him off**

**“Mark, who’s Taeyong?” I ask and he tensed up**

**“The guy told me, you haven’t cared for anyone since Taeyong. Who is he?” I ask him and he sighed softly**

**“Taeyong, was my brother.” Mark confessed, and I widened my eyes, this guy killed his brother?**

**A/N**

**Here’s chapter 9!!!**

**We finally know who Mark lost oop!!**

**I was supposed to update this when I got my monitor set up, but fuck it, I decided to just update it when it’s on the schedule.**

**In the next chapter, we get to see how Mark ended up in the gang.**

**DON’T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!!**

**[RAELEE]**


	12. ₁₀

**₁₀**

**"ᴡᴇ ɢᴏᴛ ᴇᴀᴄʜ ᴏᴛʜᴇʀ"**

**Mark’s P.O.V**

***FLASHBACK FOUR YEARS AGO***

**“Mark~~” I heard a voice singing, shaking me, and I just groaned, slapping the hands away, as I wanted to sleep a little bit longer, than what this person is trying to get me to do.**

**“Go away.” I say tiredly and the voice chuckled**

**“Come on, Mark, it’s your birthday, you don’t wanna sleep through your birthday do you?” The person asked, and I groaned. What’s the big deal, it’s just turning fourteen.**

**I opened my eyes, and I looked up to see my older brother, Taeyong just smiling down at me. Our parents had died in a house fire when Taeyong was only fourteen years old, me being only ten years old.**

**“There’s my little brother. Now get up, we got a lot of things planned today.” Taeyong told me and I groaned softly**

**“Taeyong, I’m just turning fourteen, it’s not a big deal.” I say while sitting up, and rubbing the sleep out of my eyes.**

**Taeyong gave me this disapproving look and he shook his head**

**“Mark, you only turn fourteen once, savour it, because then comes high school, and then college.” Taeyong told me and I snort**

**“You say it like it’s such a bad thing.” I say, as I got up from my bed, and grab some random clothes to wear for the day**

**“It is!” Taeyong exclaimed which caused me to laugh**

**“Keep telling yourself that.” I replied**

**✗✗✗**

**“Okay, little brother what do you want to do first?” Taeyong asked me as we were walking down the sidewalk of our neighborhood, as we had just left our house**

**“Go back to bed.” I replied and I felt him hit me on the back of the head**

**“I’m serious.” Taeyong told me**

**“I was also serious . . . by the way, that hurt.” I say as I was rubbing the back of my head, trying to get rid of the pain that was now fizzing up in the back of my head**

**“Sorry, Mark, but come on what do you really want to do?” He asked and I sighed**

**“Well, I really wanted to eat at that ice cream place that just opened up.” I say and Taeyong smiled**

**“Of course, you would want to do that.” He chuckled, and I smiled widely, he knows that I have this huge obsession with ice cream, and when I heard about the new ice cream shop that opened up, I begged Taeyong to take me to it, but he was so busy with his job that he couldn’t . . . which makes me think of it -- Taeyong has never told me what his job actually was.**

**✗✗✗**

**“So are you having a good birthday so far?” Taeyong asked me and I smiled softly and I nodded**

**“Yeah, it sucks that I have to start school only a couple of weeks after that.” I say and Taeyong chuckled**

**“Just be lucky that you don’t have your birthday during school -- that is literally the worst.” Taeyong told me and I shook my head, Taeyong doesn’t have his birthday during school, he has no room to talk.**

**“I guess.” I say, and then I see a few guys walk up to us -- and I was confused.**

**Who are these people?**

**One was big and tall, the other two were a little bit smaller, but they had masks up to their face so I couldn’t see what they looked like, only the big and tall person is the one not wearing a mask**

**“Well, well, well, Taeyong, think you could just run away this time?” The big and tall man asked and I looked up at Taeyong -- what does he mean?**

**“Johnny, just back off.” Taeyong told the scary man**

**“Aww cute . . . not gonna happen.” Johnny says**

**“This is territory that you shouldn’t even be in, so I suggest you take you and your little minions and get the fuck out of here.” Taeyong told the guy, and then he looked over at me completing ignoring everything Taeyong had said, and I backed up a little bit, and his smile grew a little bit at me**

**“Who’s this?” He asked and Taeyong looked over to me and back to the scary man**

**“No! You leave him out of this.” Taeyong snapped, and Johnny looked over at the two people behind him and nodded, and the two guys walked over to me**

**“Mark, run!” Taeyong exclaimed and I tried to make a break for it, but the two guys were slightly faster than me, so they grabbed me and they had me in a tight grip.**

**“Very moving, on how you want to protect the child. Very moving, Taeyong. Sadly he’s gonna have to watch the worst outcome of his life.” The man says and he grabbed a hold of Taeyong, and I tried to get out of the grip, but the guys just held on tighter**

**“What do you want?” Taeyong asked him not really getting scared at all**

**“To finally get what I wanted.” The man says and he just stabbed Taeyong in the stomach, and I widened my eyes, as I just felt my heart just stop for a few seconds**

**“No! No! No, Taeyong!” I yelled, trying to pry free from the two guys' grip, but I couldn’t. It’s like they were so much stronger than me**

**“So much weakness, even for a leader of a powerful gang. “Lion Gang” psh, such a lousy title.” The man said as he dug the knife deeper into Taeyong’s stomach, and I just felt my tears pool over my eyes, and I just heaved out sobs, as I couldn’t breathe anymore.**

**The man pulled the knife out and dug it back in . . . multiple times. I couldn’t watch this anymore. I stopped fighting, and I just let the tears and the sobs take over. I heard Taeyong hit the ground, and I felt myself hit the ground as well, as the guys let me go . . . finally.**

**I look up to Taeyong, and oh my god, I wish I didn’t. He had blood running out of his mouth, and he looked like he wouldn’t make it. Oh god, please don’t die on me, Taeyong. Not now.**

**“Weakness. Pathetic.” Johnny states and he then looked over at me**

**“I just wanted to let you know that this had to happen. We just didn’t expect an audience.” Johnny told me and I was breathing heavily -- how dare he say that!**

**“Come on, let’s get out of here. I can feel that the others aren’t going to be pleased.” One of the guys said, and the three guys walked off leaving me and Taeyong alone.**

**“T-taeyong.” I cried, as I crawled over to him, and I didn’t know what to do. There was nothing for me to do. I tried to put pressure on his wound, but it was obviously not gonna work, since the wounds are pretty deep.**

**“Mark --” Taeyong wheezed out, and when he did, he coughed up blood, and I just felt more tears roll down my face**

**“W-what d-do I do? Taeyong, I don’t know what to do!” I cried, and Taeyong smiled weakly**

**“What I want you to do is -- I want you to be brave for me. Promise me that you will be brave.” Taeyong told me weakly, and I nodded wiping at my tears furiously**

**“O-okay. I’ll be a brave boy.” I say to him, and he smiled weakly**

**“I love you, Mark.” Taeyong told me, and he closed his eyes, and I watch him take his final breath, and I breathe shakily**

**“I love you too.” I whisper**

**“Oh my god, Taeyong!” I heard a voice yell -- but it was just very muffled, as I just sat next to my dead brother, as I realized I was finally alone.**

**“Mark! Mark!” I hear a voice yell and I look over to see it was Doyoung . . . Taeyong’s boyfriend. Doyoung had tears running down his face, as he was looking for some confirmation on what actually happened, but I just had tears roll down my face, but I didn’t bother to wipe them away, and Doyoung just pulled me in a hug, and I hugged him back tightly, and I look at my bloody hands and I just felt myself go numb**

**Everyone from my life is now gone.**

**I’m all alone.**

**I’m coming after you Johnny.**

**A/N**

**Here’s chapter 10!!!**

**I know it’s been a while since I updated this story and I’m just very stupid ass on updating.**

**RIP TAEYONG!**

**So now we know the killer, bruhhh Idk why I made Johnny the killer, but it just happened and it seemed like a good fit.**

**DON’T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!!**

**[RAELEE]**


	13. ₁₁

**₁₁**

**"ɪᴛ’ꜱ ᴏɴᴇ ᴡᴀʏ ʀᴏᴀᴅ"**

**Donghyuck’s P.O.V**

**I put my hand against my mouth, as I tried to drown out sobs, because honestly, I just felt so bad for Mark. He literally had to watch his brother get murdered right in front of him, and sadly it was on his birthday too.**

**Being a leader of a gang at the age of fourteen, really takes a toll on some people, and they usually give up, but not with Mark. I can tell that he hasn’t given up, even though he’s wanted to give up multiple times.**

**“Donghyuck?” I hear Mark’s voice call my name, and I looked up at him, and he frowned at my state**

**“Sweetheart, why are you crying?” He asked me and I sniffled and wipe away at my tears**

**“I don’t know. It’s just -- I’m sad that you had to go through that.” I sniffle and Mark smiled softly, and he wiped at the leftover tears that I couldn’t wipe away from my face**

**“Donghyuck, it’s going to be okay, I’m not letting Johnny hurt you. I’ll never let anyone hurt you. Alright? Do you trust me?” Mark reassured, as he pressed his forehead against mine, and I nodded and smiled softly**

**“I trust you.” I whisper**

**✗✗✗**

**“Wait, holy crap, you saw him?” Jaemin asked and I sighed and nodded**

**“Yeah, I saw him. He said he was coming after me.” I say as I just tap my pen against my notebook**

**“Holy shit. This is bad. He’s never done this. I’m surprised Doyoung hasn’t even called us.” Chenle says and I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion**

**“Doyoung?” I ask**

**“He’s our hacker, he usually finds out where the people we’re looking for are.” Renjun states**

**“It’s not like him, to not check in.” Mattera says and Alejandra sighed**

**“Remember, when . . . Taeyong died, Doyoung wanted out of this life, remember?” Alejandra says and Jisung widened his eyes**

**“Whoa, you can’t say that name --” Jisung started to say but I shook my head**

**“I-it’s okay, Mark told me.” I reassure**

**“Wow, he must care for you a lot.” Chenle says and I look over at him with my eyebrows furrowed**

**“What is that supposed to mean?” I ask him confused**

**“Mark is not really the person who would tell the person he cares about, every little thing about him. Hell I’m actually surprised that he told you, because it took Mark a while to tell some of us.” Jaemin says and I sigh softly**

**“Do you guys trust him? I mean, I trust him completely, I just want to know if you guys do.” I ask them and they nodded**

**“We trust him - we have to.” Jeno simply says**

**“Alright.” I replied**

**✗✗✗**

**Jisung’s P.O.V**

**I take my earbuds out of my ears, and I stick them in my locker, as I pull some books out for my next few classes. Ugh, I just want this all to be over, because Mark says once we find Johnny, I can finally have my life back. I can finally stop being scared. I can finally be normal again.**

**But sadly you can’t leave this life, no matter how you try. It’s like with Doyoung. Doyoung lost Taeyong four years ago, and Doyoung desperately tried to get out of this life, but he was pulled back in. I feel bad for him. He’s got a good relationship, and a good job, but somehow he was pulled back into this life.**

**“Hey, Jisung.” I hear a voice call and I turn around to see it was Winwin and Ten, and I grew confused -- what do they want?**

**“Uh, hi.” I say awkwardly**

**“So, we uh, we heard about Donghyuck, and how he got threatened, is he okay?” Winwin asked and I furrowed my eyebrows, how did they know that?**

**“How did you guys know that?” I ask them, I know Donghyuck isn’t going around talking about this stuff, so something is up. Winwin and Ten are really suspicious. After Taeil disappeared these two show up. The more I look, they kinda look like the two minions Johnny had . . . oh god.**

**“Oh my god.” I whispered and they both smiled**

**“I’m surprised it took you this long to figure it out.” Ten says and the both stand next to me on both sides**

**“I’m just glad that Donghyuck is so oblivious. He probably doesn’t even know that we killed his precious best friend.” Winwin says and I widened my eyes -- oh my god**

**“Now, you know this, Jisung, I don’t want to hear you say anything to your group or to Donghyuck, or me and Winwin will hurt the person you care the most about. It can’t be your parents, because Johnny had killed them -- hmm, oh I know, Chenle.” Ten says and I widened my eyes, as I feel tears well up in my eyes, please no!**

**“Okay, okay, I won’t say anything, just please don’t hurt him, he’s all I have left.” I begged and Ten smirked**

**“Alright, that wasn’t so hard.” Ten says and he and Winwin walked away from me, and I felt tears roll down my face, as I thought about what Ten just said to me. If he finds out that I told Mark -- or anyone, especially Donghyuck, then they will hurt Chenle, and I can’t have him die.**

**They’re with Johnny, they will do some awful things to him, and I don’t want him in any pain. I wouldn’t be able to handle it.**

**“Jisung, what’s wrong?” I hear the familiar voice ask -- and it’s the person I was just thinking about.**

**Oh god, Chenle can’t see me like this.**

**I wipe away my tears and I cleared my throat and I stared at him, and he looked pretty worried about my current position**

**“I was just . . . thinking of my parents, and how I would never see them again.” I say sadly, and Chenle frowned and he then pulled me into a hug, and I felt more tears roll down my face, as I let out some quiet sobs**

**“Shh, it’s okay, baby, I got you. I won’t leave you.” Chenle comforted, and I buried my face into his shoulder. Oh I hope that is true, because I don’t want anything to happen to him.**

**If something happens to him, then might as well just kill me now. I don’t think I’ll be able to handle it.**

**I’d rather die, than to see Chenle get hurt.**

**A/N**

**Here’s chapter 11!!!**

**Not that much Markhyuck but this story is finally going to move forward and it’s going to move forward fast!!!**

**Sorry for not updating as much, like I said in previous chapters I’ve written this weekend, I had really bad stomach problems but I’m finally feeling better . . . actually so much better, it’s like it never happened!!**

**So Winwin and Ten are the ones who killed Taeil -- yikessss!!!**

**In the last chapter, if you remember the two guys who were holding on to little fourteen year old Mark, that was Ten and Winwin!!**

**Little bit of Chensung in this chapter -- because Chensung makes me UWU!!!**

**Also Chaotic is gonna be updated on Fridays instead of Tuesdays now, because the stories that I lag on are gonna be earlier in the week, so I get them done -- I’m smart!!**

**DON’T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!!**

**[RAELEE]**


	14. ₁₂

**₁₂**

**"ʏᴏᴜ’ʀᴇ ᴍʏ ᴍɪꜱꜱɪɴɢ ᴘᴜᴢᴢʟᴇ ᴘɪᴇᴄᴇ"**

**Donghyuck’s P.O.V**

**I don’t know if it’s just me, but everything feels really weird. Like I know there’s something wrong, but I can’t pinpoint it. Eh, it’s probably nothing. I mean, it could be something, but not that serious. I don’t know, but ever since I found out about what Mark does, everything just feels weird.**

**Like yesterday, I saw Jisung crying in Chenle’s arms, and I wanted to ask what was wrong, but Jisung and Chenle probably didn’t want to tell me, because it’s their business, not mine. They don’t have to tell me everything that’s happening. Jisung was probably upset and just wanted to keep the reason between him and Chenle, but like I said it’s none of my business, it’s theirs.**

**✗✗✗**

**“Ugh~~ I’m bored!” I exclaimed as I was studying with Mark, and he chuckled**

**“How are you bored, we started studying like ten minutes ago.” Mark told me and I shrugged**

**“Don’t care. I’m bored.” I say and he shook his head**

**“Well this test is very important, like 50% of our grade, we just can’t not study for it.” Mark told me and I pouted and I scooted over to him and I sat on his lap, and I wrapped my arms around his neck, and I sighed**

**“I just want to cuddle with you, not study for some stupid test.” I told him and he smiled**

**“You’re cute.” Mark told me and I smiled**

**“Thank you~~” I sang and he chuckled, and he began to tickle my sides causing me to laugh, and I fell backwards to where he was sitting above me, just tickling at my sides, and my stomach, and this is what I wanted. To just forget about that stupid test for right now, and just be with the person I love.**

**Well until his phone started ringing.**

**We both groaned at the annoying ringtone, Mark has for his phone. Mark backed away from me, and grabbed his phone that was sitting on my end table, that was next to me, and he answered the phone**

**“Hello?” Mark answered**

**I didn’t know who he was on the phone with or what the person was saying, but whatever they said, Mark looked shocked**

**“What?! Okay, u-uh I’ll be there. Keep him there, don’t let him escape.” Mark said and hung up the phone, and he looked at me**

**“What is it?” I ask him**

**“It’s gang business.” Mark replied, and he picked up his jacket from the floor, and he started to put on his shoes**

**“Is it serious?” I ask him**

**“Very. I want you to stay here where it’s safe. Don’t let anyone inside, only if you get a text or a call from me.” Mark told me and he placed a quick kiss on my forehead, and he ran out of the house, and I sighed softly**

**I don’t feel safe without him here.**

**I sighed, this is so stupid, it’s probably going to get me killed, but I don’t care right now. I put my shoes on, and I grabbed my hat, so I’m somewhat disguised, and I walked over to my bedroom window, and I opened it up, and I looked down and I realized how big a drop that was.**

**“Holy crap.” I whisper, as I stick my legs out of my window, and I hold on to the windowsill, and I held my breath, as I let go of the windowsill, and I land on the ground.**

**I’m so lucky that I didn’t break any bones.**

**I can still see Mark but he was a little further ahead, so I started to pick up the pace and started to follow him, keeping my distance, so I wouldn’t look suspicious.**

**✗✗✗**

**Mark’s P.O.V**

**I ran to the alleyway that the others were, and I saw they had a guy cornered with a gun to his head, and he looked beat up. What the hell happened? All they told me is that one of these guys is with Johnny’s group.**

**Just never told me what happened.**

**“What the hell happened?” I ask**

**“This motherfucker shot me.” Alejandra says holding on to her shoulder, and I widened my eyes, and I looked at her wound, and I saw how there was an exit wound, basically telling me the bullet went clean through**

**“Renjun, beat the shit out of him.” Mattera says as she was holding the gun to the guy’s head**

**“You did all of that to disarm him?” I ask Renjun and he looked at me**

**“Of course I did. Motherfucker, shot my girlfriend, what was I supposed to do?” Renjun asked me**

**“Doesn’t matter. Have you guys made him talk yet?” I ask**

**Donghyuck’s P.O.V**

**I saw Mark go into this alleway, and I peaked my head around the corner, to see all of them, and this guy that they had cornered while Mattera had a gun to his head, and the guy looked awful, like maybe someone beat him up. Jesus.**

**“What the hell happened?” I hear Mark ask**

**“This motherfucker shot me.” Alejandra says all pissed off, and I take a good look at her, and I saw that she was holding on to her shoulder**

**“Renjun, beat the shit out of him.” Mattera says and I widened my eyes -- holy crap!**

**“You did all of that to disarm him?” Mark asked Renjun and I tried to get into a better position so I can see what was happening clearly or at least hear what was happening**

**“Of course I did. Motherfucker, shot my girlfriend, what was I supposed to do?” Renjun asked Mark**

**“Doesn’t matter. Have you guys made him talk yet?” Mark asked, and I wonder what the hell were they gonna do with this guy**

**“No, we were waiting for you. Is he okay?” Jeno asked Mark, I think talking about me**

**“Yeah, I left him at his house, telling him to not let anyone in, unless he gets a call or text from me. He’s probably studying for the test.” Mark told Jeno, well that’s not true, because I’m right here.**

**“Alright, let’s get this over with.” Jaemin says**

**“Who are you?” Mark asked as he walked to over to him**

**“Some people call me Yuta, but others call me their worst nightmare.” The beat up man says and that caused Mattera to scoff, digging the barrel of the gun deeper into his skull**

**“Says the one who has a gun to his head.” Mattera told him and he chuckled**

**“Like you’re gonna do anything, bitch.” The guy says and Mark just sucker punched him in the face, and I widened my eyes -- holy crap.**

**“Listen, you piece of shit, where is Johnny located?” Mark asked the guy and he chuckled spitting up blood, what I’m guess in Mark’s face, and that caused Mark to step back from him, and Renjun and Jaemin stood him up to where he was now on his knees, because his other position where he was sitting on the ground**

**“I’m never gonna give up my friend. What kind of person do you take me for, Mark?” Yuta asked Mark**

**“A person who is beyond evil.” Mark responded and he scoffed**

**“Like you aren’t evil. I know you tortured two of our guys to find out where Johnny was last year, too bad you didn’t catch him. Sad face.” Yuta taunted, and I couldn’t believe what he was saying**

**Mark tortured people?**

**I know Mark killed bad people, but I didn’t know he tortured them either.**

**“Just tell me where he is, and I might let you off easy, I know your precious boyfriend will enjoy that.” Mark says and Yuta scoffed**

**“Not gonna happen. But there is a little message Johnny wanted me to give you, Mark.” Yuta told Mark and Jaemin and Jeno looked at each other confused**

**“What is it?” Mark asked**

**“When Johnny gets Donghyuck, and he will get Donghyuck, he’s gonna have so much fun with him, like you wouldn’t even imagine.” Yuta says and chuckled darkly and I just honestly felt sick to my stomach right now**

**Did he just say that I was gonna get raped?**

**I was spaced out a few seconds until I hear voices pulling me out of my thoughts**

**“Mark, what are you doing?” Chenle asked and I looked to see Mark take the gun from Mattera, and just shoot Yuta in the back of the head, point blank, just like that.**

**My mouth went agape, as I put my hand over my mouth to cover up any noises that might come out of my mouth, like sobs, or anything.**

**But it was too late, my cover was blown. Alejandra saw me.**

**“Donghyuck?” She asked and that caused Mark to look over to where I was and he widened his eyes, and he honestly looked pissed off.**

**Mark dropped the gun, and he walked over to me, and he grabbed my arm, and pulled me forward. I was scared of the grip he had on my arm, and how tight he had it.**

**“What the hell are you doing here? Did you realize you just put yourself in danger by being here? What if there were more of them? What if you got caught by one of their guys. What if you got hurt? Goddammit, Donghyuck, how could you be so fucking stupid?!” Mark scolded and the grip he had on my arm got tighter and tighter, to the point where I couldn’t feel my arm anymore.**

**I felt tears roll down my face, but that didn’t stop him**

**“If you got hurt, I don’t know what I would do. This was the most stupid thing you could ever do, Donghyuck, I’m disappointed in you.” Mark told me still mad, and I could definitely feel my arm becoming bruised now**

**“You’re hurting me!” I cried, and Mark finally came to his senses and realized what he done, and he let go of my arm, and I could finally feel some blood flow going back, and Mark looked sad, and he tried to walk to me, but I took a step back from him**

**“Donghyuck, I’m sorry --” Mark tried to apologize but I shook my head**

**“Don’t. Just don’t.” I say and I turned around and ran off, ignoring his calls telling me to come back, I just needed to get away from him right now.**

**I told myself that Mark would never hurt me, but I guess I was wrong. He hurt me.**

**Physically and Emotionally.**

**He hurt me.**

**A/N**

**Here’s chapter 12!!!**

**Oop down goes Yuta!!**

**How do you think Winwin is going to take that news when he figures that out??**

**I wanted to show you Mark actually killing someone because I did mention he did kill people, but we never see it happen, now we did!!**

**Also sorry for not updating this story in like a month, sorry about that, but I’m back now!!!**

**There are 8 more chapters left in Chaotic!!! Ahh, this is technically my first Markhyuck story (Sun & Moon is part of my Broken Arrows series, it’s not my first) that I am gonna finish, and it’s just ah wow!**

**DON’T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!!**

**[RAELEE]**


	15. ₁₃

**₁₃**

**"ᴍᴏᴍᴇɴᴛꜱ ᴡɪᴛʜ ʏᴏᴜ ᴀʀᴇ ᴀʟᴡᴀʏꜱ ꜱᴘᴇᴄɪᴀʟ"**

**Donghyuck’s P.O.V**

**I couldn’t get yesterday out of my head. I just couldn’t. The thought of Mark just shooting that guy just like that made me feel sick to my stomach. He didn’t even hesitate. He just shot him. I don’t know how he would have the strength to do that, and still go on with his life, knowing he killed someone. Or maybe it’s because I’m a soft emotional bitch, that can’t handle anything.**

**Yeah, that’s it.**

**I’m tired of being weak. I’m just tired of it. I want to protect myself, when Johnny will come after me, because Yuta said Johnny would come after me.**

**I see Mark by his locker, and I sighed “Here goes nothing.” I mutter, and I walked over to him, and he looked over at me, and he hugged me tightly**

**“Oh my god, Donghyuck, you’re okay, I thought something happened to you, when you weren’t answering your phone. I don’t think I could go on, with you getting hurt, because of me.” Mark told me and he pulled back and I was about to talk but he interrupted me**

**“I’m sorry for what happened yesterday, I didn’t mean to hurt you, you know I would never ever hurt you. You mean the world to me.” Mark apologized and I smiled**

**“I know, Mark. I was too caught up in the moment. I know you would never hurt me on purpose.” I tell him and he sighed in relief**

**“Oh that’s good.” Mark says in relief and I smiled**

**“Mark, I wanted to ask you something.” I say and he nodded**

**“What is it sunshine?” He asked**

**“Can you teach me how to defend myself?” I ask him and he widened his eyes**

**“Like shooting a gun?” Mark asked quietly, just in case other people hear what he said**

**“Yep.” I answer and he was just shocked**

**“U-uh, s-sure.” Mark stutters and I chuckled, and I gave him a quick kiss, and I walked off from him, and I smiled at how shocked he was from the question I asked him, to be honest, I’m shocked too, I thought I would chicken out, it’s a good thing I didn’t.**

**✗✗✗**

**Mark’s P.O.V**

**“He wants to learn how to shoot a gun?” Alejandra asked**

**“Didn’t he forget that yesterday, you shot someone in the head?” Mattera asked me and I sighed**

**“I don’t know. I guess, he just wants to defend himself, and to be honest, I don’t blame him. He’s being targeted by Johnny, and Johnny has never targeted anyone like this before.” I tell them**

**“I think this will be good for him.” Jaemin says and Jeno agreed**

**“Yeah, like learning how to shoot, is pretty useful.” Jeno agrees and I nodded**

**“Yeah, but as happy as this is, will Donghyuck even be able to handle it?” Renjun asked and I sighed, crap I never thought about that.**

**Learning how to shoot may be useful, but it’s also pretty scary. I know I was scared shitless when Doyoung had taught me how to shoot, that was one of the last things he did before he got far away from this life.**

**“I believe he’ll be fine.” Chenle says and I sighed**

**Let’s hope so.**

**✗✗✗**

**“Okay, Donghyuck, are you ready to learn how to defend yourself?” I asked nervously, as I looked at him and saw he was struggling to get the goggles over his face. Oh boy.**

**I walked over to him, and I helped him get the goggles on, and I smile at how cute he looked**

**“I’m ready.” Donghyuck says cutely while smiling and I chuckled and I picked up one of the guns**

**“Alright, Donghyuck, just remember that this is not a toy.” I say and he nods and I reload it, pulling back the hammer, and he looked at me intensively, watching every move I made**

**“Okay, just remember to breathe steadily, and control where you aim, and gently squeeze the trigger, don’t hold it.” I say and he nodded and I aimed my gun at the practice target, and I shot the gun a few times, hitting a bullseye, in the chest, and in the head.**

**“Holy crap.” Donghyuck whispers and I chuckled, and I look at him**

**“It’s pretty easy.” I tell him “You want to try?” I ask him and he nodded, and he walked over to me and took the gun from me, and he reloaded the bullets and pulled back the hammer just like I did and he aimed at the target**

**“Okay, it’s okay, if you don’t get --” I went on to say but he cut me off by shooting the gun, and I just widened my eyes, as I saw he got multiple bullets from the chest all the way up to the head**

**“You were saying?” Donghyuck asked me pulling me out of my shocked state and I looked at him**

**“Where did you learn how to shoot like that?” I ask him and he shrugged**

**“Playing a bunch of Overwatch with Taeil has it’s perks.” He told me, and he placed the gun back down on the table**

**“Holy crap! Did we see that right?” Jisung asked as the rest of them walked in shocked**

**“I guess.” I say**

**“Holy shit, you’re a natural.” Alejandra says and he smiled softly**

**“Thanks.” Donghyuck told her**

**“Be careful, Mark, you got a little sharp shooter on your hands.” Jeno joked and I chuckled**

**“Shut up.” I say and I wrapped my arms around Donghyuck and he smiled**

**Now that Donghyuck knows how to shoot, I’m pretty curious on what is going to happen now?**

**A/N**

**Here’s chapter 13!!!**

**Oop Donghyuck knows how to shoot now, he’s going to be such a badass!**

**Shit is going to go down in these last 7 chapters, y’all aren’t ready!!!**

**Sorry for this chapter being shorter than the last chapter.**

**DON’T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!!!**

**[RAELEE]**


	16. ₁₄

**₁₄**

**"ɪ ᴅᴏɴ’ᴛ ᴡᴀɴɴᴀ ᴄᴏᴍᴇ ᴅᴏᴡɴ ꜰʀᴏᴍ ʏᴏᴜʀ ʟᴏᴠᴇ"**

**Donghyuck’s P.O.V**

***TWO WEEKS LATER***

**I haven’t seen Winwin or Ten in like two weeks, and I’m really worried about them. I hope nothing bad happened to them. I hope they didn’t get caught by Johnny’s group. I don’t want to lose anymore friends. I’ve lost enough people. I don’t want to lose two more.**

**I was basically working on some homework and while I was writing down the answer to the Math question, I feel arms wrap around my neck, and kisses being pressed to my cheek, and I smiled, at the actions Mark was doing**

**“Can I help you?” I ask him as I looked at him**

**“I want to drag you away from this miserable work.” Mark says, pulling my rolling chair back from my desk, dragging me away from my work. I laughed at him trying so desperately to get me away from my work**

**“Didn’t you tell me like two weeks ago, that my work was important?” I ask him and he shrugged**

**“Maybe. But who cares?” Mark told me and he pulled me out of my chair, and I was just chuckling at him. He was so hyper.**

**“How much coffee did you have?” I ask him**

**“I don’t know, ask Jaemin.” Mark told me and I chuckled “Come on, I wanna take you somewhere.” Mark told me and I smile**

**“Mark, I got a lot of homework, that’s due tomorrow.” I tell him and he pouted**

**“Please~~ Just for a couple of hours.” Mark begged and I smiled, he’s the leader of a gang? Yeah I don’t believe that for a second.**

**“Okay.” I say and he smiled, and he grabbed my hand, and we started to walk out of my house**

**✗✗✗**

**“The amusement park?” I asked Mark and he smiled and nodded, the amusement park was the last place me and Taeil went to before he disappeared -- and basically died.**

**“Yeah. I thought it would be good to go.” Mark told me and I smiled**

**“The amusement park was the last place me and Taeil went together, before he disappeared.” I tell Mark and he widened his eyes**

**“Shit, really? Okay, we’ll just go somewhere else --” Mark says but I shook my head**

**“No. It’s fine. I’m here with you. Wherever we go, I’m happy.” I tell him and he smiled**

**“Alright, let’s go have fun, for once.” Mark says and I laughed, it was the truth. We’ve only had fun once, since I found out that Mark is a gang member. And that was a couple of months ago. I have been so busy with school work, while Mark has been so busy with gang business, that we haven’t a chance to be alone together.**

**This is like once in a lifetime chance, to be alone with him.**

**✗✗✗**

***TWO HOURS LATER***

**I was getting pretty hungry, as me and Mark had left the amusement park, after riding a few rides, that Mark was not happy with, since he’s not a fan of rollercoasters. I saw him literally hiding his face while the ride was going on, and I just found it adorable.**

**“I’m getting hungry.” I tell Mark and he nodded**

**“Yeah, same. Let’s go to the coffee shop that’s close around here.” He says and I nodded, and we began to make our way to the coffee shop.**

**I actually hope this coffee shop is close because my feet are starting to hurt as well.**

**✗✗✗**

**I like how Mark said that we would go out for maybe two hours, but we’ve been out for like four hours! The sun was basically going down at this point. But I didn’t mind it. I always want to be alone with Mark as much as I can, until he gets called up for gang business.**

**“Hey, you remember the first time we kissed?” Mark asked me and I looked over at him and I smiled**

**“Yeah, how could I forget it?” I ask him**

**“I don’t know, I’ve been thinking about it a lot today.” Mark says to me and I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion**

**“Why?” I ask and he smiled**

**“I guess that’s when I realized.” Mark says and I still wasn’t following on what he was saying**

**“I’m not following.” I say and Mark rolled his eyes at me**

**“That’s when I realized I wanted to be with you. From the first moment I kissed you.” He says and I felt my face get flushed and I smiled**

**“Well aren’t you a sap.” I say and he chuckled and he wrapped his arms around me and sighed in content**

**“I just want this moment to be forever. I never want to let you go. I just want to hold you in my arms forever.” Mark says softly, as we were basically looking at the view at the pretty city lights that were shining**

**“I never want this to end either.” I say to him**

**“When this is over, I want to be with you for the rest of my life.” Mark says and I froze and I looked up at him**

**“What are you saying?” I ask him**

**“I want to marry you. I realize you are the only person I will ever love. I couldn’t imagine myself ever loving anyone else. You’re the only person I want to be with.” Mark told me and I smiled widely, and I hugged him tightly**

**“Glad we feel the same way.” I say and he tightened the hug he had on me and I just felt happy -- so happy.**

**I don’t think I’ve ever felt this happy in my whole life.**

**Mark is the only person to make me feel like I’m on cloud 9. He’s the only one to make me this happy.**

**I’m so lucky to have him.**

**I love him.**

**A/N**

**Here’s chapter 14!!!**

**Ahhh cute Markhyuck chapter!!!**

**But as all happy moments are, they don’t last very long**

**In the last six chapters, shit will go down!!**

**DON’T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!!**

**[RAELEE]**


	17. ₁₅

****

**₁₅**

**"ɪ ᴄᴀɴ’ᴛ ꜱᴛᴀɴᴅ ᴛʜᴇ ʀᴀɪɴ ᴀɴʏᴍᴏʀᴇ"**

**Donghyuck’s P.O.V**

***A COUPLE DAYS LATER***

**I was busy in an abandoned field a couple miles out from my house, with Mark as we were doing some long fire target practice.**

**I was missing most of the cans on the table, which is pretty unusual for me, since I was a pretty good shot when we started out . . . but I guess I’m just having an off day, and Mark took notice of that.**

**“What’s going on with you sunshine? ‘Cause I know for a fact you could hit those cans with your eyes closed.” Mark commented, and I just shook my head, as I gave him the gun back.**

**Mark looked at me confused, as I planted myself on the ground, and he followed my footsteps, laying down right next to me.**

**“I don’t know. I’m having an off day. Everything keeps getting jumbled up, and I keep remembering Taeil’s death. Every little thing is getting me out of focus.” I tell Mark**

**Mark turned over to his side, and I did the same thing, so we were basically looking at each other.**

**“Is it because your parents are coming back from their business trip?” Mark asked me**

**My parents finally decided to come back home for a little while, they were getting stressed out from the excessive working, so they decided to take a leave off. I haven’t seen my parents in a couple months, so I’m a little nervous of seeing them again.**

**“I guess.” I replied**

**Mark wrapped his arm around my waist, and pulled me closer to him, so I had my head near his collarbone.**

**“Don’t be so stressed out, my love. It’s gonna be fine.” Mark reassured and I sighed softly.**

**He’s right. I know he’s right. But god, why can’t I just let these feelings go?**

**“Alright.” I whispered**

**“You know how much I love you right?” Mark asked and I looked up to him.**

**He never really brought up the ‘L’ word before. Hell, I never did it either. We’ve been together for a year, and we never really mentioned the word “Love” before. Which is sad if you think about it.**

**“Yeah, of course. I love you from how much you love me. The same.” I say, and he smiled.**

**“I know we never really said ‘I love you’ to each other since we started dating, and I really had gotten the courage to finally say it,” Mark says and I smile at his nervousness. “So here it goes, Lee Donghyuck, I love you.” Mark said with a little shake in his voice from the nervousness, but he sounded confident at the same time.**

**I smiled and replied with, “I love you too, Mark Lee.”**

**Mark smiled and he held onto me tighter, and I felt myself start to drift away, as this scene just felt so peaceful, so peaceful that nothing could break it apart.**

**✗✗✗**

**Okay, this is kind of getting weird. Winwin and Ten are nowhere to be seen now, as it turned out they don’t even go to school here anymore. What made them BOTH just drop out of the school? Basically everyone is finding it just normal . . . but me.**

**“What is up with you?” Alejandra asked me as I walked into the warehouse, sitting down in a chair.**

**“I’m just confused.” I replied**

**“With what?” Jeno asked me**

**“Winwin and Ten.” I answered**

**“What about those two?” Chenle asked**

**I see Jisung tense up when I mentioned Winwin and Ten, which made me a little bit confused, but I just let that go by, because it’s none of my business.**

**“They literally just left school randomly, and I just found it kind of odd.” I tell him**

**“Well people tend to leave school randomly, if they switch to a completely different school, so maybe they switched schools.” Mattera says**

**Yeah, I got that. But do friends really switch schools together?**

**“Yeah, but together?” I ask voicing out my thoughts**

**“Sometimes. Yeah.” Jaemin answered**

**I sighed softly, as I put my head in my arms, as I felt myself get tired, and drift off.**

**Mark’s P.O.V**

**I walked inside the warehouse, to see the guys setting stuff up, and I saw Donghyuck asleep at the table. I smiled softly at his sleeping figure, as he looked so freaking peaceful.**

**“Hey, what’s up.” I said to the others, as I ran my hand down Donghyuck’s head.**

**“Nothing much, really.” Renjun answered**

**“Jeez, how much sleep did he get last night?” Alejandra asked me, talking about Donghyuck**

**I shrugged slightly, Donghyuck seemed he got enough sleep last night from how energetic he was this morning. He just must be out of it.**

**“He seemed fine this morning, maybe he’s just tired from school.” I answered and she nodded**

**“Alright, where are we at with finding Johnny?” I ask, as I ruffled Donghyuck’s hair, walking away from him.**

**“Sadly, not very far.” Jaemin says, and I sighed**

**“His minions went off the map, either their phones are turned off, or they are using burner phones, and Doyoung can’t track them.” Chenle said as he sat down in his chair.**

**I just really want to get rid of this motherfucker, before he gets anywhere near Donghyuck. . . again!**

**“Has Doyoung called you guys back in the last couple of days?” Mattera asked**

**“He called me talking about how he lost track of them yesterday, but that’s it.” Jisung piped up**

**“We’re closer than we have been before though.” Renjun says**

**That is true. We’re getting closer to Johnny than we have been in the last four years.**

**“Yeah. But we need to hurry, before he catches up to Donghyuck.” I say to him**

**“With what Yuta said about what Johnny was going to do to him, just made me feel sick. Fuck, thinking about it just made me feel sick.” Alejandra says and I nodded**

**There is NO fucking way, I’m gonna let ANYONE put their hands on Donghyuck. This is really why I didn’t want to have him involved in this life. Dangerous people would threaten me, by threatening Donghyuck.**

**People like Johnny will use the people you care about the most as leverage, so they could get what they want, because if you don’t, they’ll either hurt or kill them.**

**I don’t know what I would do if Donghyuck was hurt by him or worse . . . killed by him. Donghyuck is the only thing I have left in my life, and if he’s gone, I will have no one. Yeah sure I would have the guys, but that’s not the same. I love Donghyuck. I love him so much, that when I’m away from him for more than ten minutes, I start getting anxious, that I think something bad has happened to him.**

**I need to protect him. And I’m going to die trying.**

**A/N**

**Here’s chapter 15!!!**

**Well well well, look who’s back FINALLY!!!**

**Okay it’s been about *starts counting the months* FOUR MONTHS since I last updated this story and I just wanted to apologize for that!!!**

**I’ve been really busy with school, since I am a senior in High School, but that’s part of the reason why I haven’t updated this story in four months, the other reason was . . . I lost motivation for it.**

**Yeah . . .**

**But I really want to get this story done with, because I just want it done, so I can stop worrying about updating it haha!!!**

**There is only FIVE more chapters left of Chaotic (Thank god tbh haha)**

**DON’T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!!**

**[RAE]**


	18. ₁₆

**₁₆**

**"ᴛʜɪꜱ ɪꜱ ᴛɪᴍᴇ ᴛᴏ ʙᴇ ꜱᴛʀᴏɴɢᴇʀ"**

**Donghyuck’s P.O.V**

**It’s been getting worse. My thoughts. I keep thinking about Taeil. Every time I try to forget my mind goes straight back to him. I even see him in my dreams -- but sadly those dreams turn into nightmares. And they always end up the same.**

**I literally feel like I’m going insane. I can’t even fucking think straight! I just want this pain to stop! I just want it all to stop. Is that too much to ask?**

**“Sunshine are you okay?” I hear Mark ask me**

**I turn my head towards him, and I see him looking at me with this worried look on his face.**

**I sighed softly, as I shook my head ‘no’. Mark frowned and he sat next to me, and hugged me tightly, and I immediately melted into his touch. I don’t know what it is about him, that just makes me feel like everything is going to be okay, when everything is going to shit.**

**“It’ll be alright, sunshine, it’s going to end soon. We’ll find Johnny and we will avenge Taeil, and everyone else he had killed.” Mark told me**

**“Like Taeyong?” I asked softly, and Mark froze for a second, and I felt guilty for bringing up his brother, but he then smiled and nodded.**

**“Yeah, exactly like Taeyong.” Mark replied**

**I then leaned back into his touch, and he tightened his grip on me, and I just felt safe, whenever I was in his arms . . . because to be honest, I was safe. When I first met him, I felt like I would be safe whenever I was with him. Especially when he helped me when those kids threw me into a pool one time.**

**It’s not like I didn’t deserve it.**

**But Mark was there. He’s always there. I will always appreciate him for always being there. Until I die, I will appreciate him being there.**

**✗✗✗**

***NEXT DAY***

**I was busy washing the dishes in my house, and I then felt hands wrap around my waist, and I instantly knew it was Mark.**

**“Yes? Can I help you?” I ask the boy**

**“Nothing. Just wanted to hold you.” Mark told me and I smiled softly and I turned around and I put my arms around his neck.**

**“You’re adorable.” I tell him**

**Mark smiled at that, and he leaned down and placed his lips against mine, and I kissed him back.**

**The kiss started to get more heavy, as Mark propped me up on the counter, and continued to kiss me.**

**_God I love this man,_ ** **I thought to myself**

**The kiss was about to go even deeper, but it sadly didn’t get to that point, because I heard banging at my front door.**

**Me and Mark pulled back, and we both had this annoyed look on our face. Mark let go of my waist, and he walked over to my front door, while I hopped off the counter edge and back on the floor.**

**Mark opened the door, to see the others standing there and they looked pretty worried.**

**“Guys, what is it?” Mark asked, and I walked over to Mark.**

**“It’s Doyoung. He’s not answering our calls.” Renjun states and I was worried as much as Mark was . . . and that was pretty worried.**

**“What do you mean?” Mark asked him**

**“We called him, and we heard this scream, and then the call dropped. And we haven’t been able to get a hold of him since.” Mattera stated and Mark looked pale.**

**“Let’s go to his place.” Mark said in a hurry, and we all ran out of the house. Yeah even me, because it would just be a hassle to leave me here, and if something had happened to Doyoung, then of course Mark wasn’t gonna leave me here alone.**

**✗✗✗**

**⚠BLOOD & DEATH⚠**

**Mark banged on Doyoung’s door, but there was no answer. Mark then started to get a little bit worried, and he went and turned the knob, it turned out to be unlocked.**

**That is not a good sign.**

**Mark walked in, and I followed him, and oh my god, I wish I didn’t.**

**There was blood splattered on the walls and the ground. I’m serious there was blood everywhere! The walls, the ground, the door, Doyoung’s computers. Everything was covered in fucking blood! It stunk so freaking bad! But that wasn’t the worst part.**

**Because there lied Doyoung on the floor next to his computer, with his throat slit, and a bunch of bullet holes in his body.**

**“Oh my god.” Mark muttered**

**He turned to face me, and he pulled me into his arms, and held on to me tightly, so I wouldn’t be able to see what was in front of me, but it was too late, I already did.**

**“Holy fuck!” Alejandra yelled**

**“Call the police.” Jeno says and I saw Renjun was already on it, with his phone out.**

**“Let’s get out of here.” Mark whispered, pulling me and him out of the room.**

**That was the most graphic and disgusting thing I have ever seen in my entire life.**

**That’s what Johnny does?**

**✗✗✗**

**I was standing next to Mark, as I was looking down at my blood covered sneakers.**

**I only looked up to see paramedics pull Doyoung out in a body bag, and into the corner truck.**

**I looked over to Mark and he looked so pissed off. And when the truck drove off, he walked off -- well more like stomped off.**

**“Mark--” Jisung called**

**“I got it.” I say and I then went to catch up with him.**

**“Mark. Mark!” I call**

**“What?” Mark asked in this tone of anger**

**“Will you calm down?” I ask him**

**And when I asked that question, it was like something in him snapped, and he stopped walking, and turned around to face me.**

**“Calm down? Calm down?! I’m sorry, Donghyuck, I don’t think I can “calm down” when the only person who was able to find Johnny is dead! He was all that we had and now we’re back to fucking nothing, so don’t you fucking dare tell me to calm down.” Mark snapped, which made me step back from him a little bit.**

**I haven’t seen him this mad since I witnessed him kill that guy named Yuta.**

**“Mark, maybe --” I started to say but his loud and booming voice had cut me off.**

**“Just stop, Donghyuck! You don't get it! Doyoung didn’t want to be a part of this after Taeyong died! Doyoung got out of this life, and he had a stable life and a good relationship, until I was the one who dragged him back into this life.” Mark said as his anger was slowly fading away and now being replaced by guilt and grief.**

**“Mark --”**

**“I’m the reason he’s dead.” Mark told me**

**“No, Mark. You aren’t.” I say and I went up to him, and I placed my hands on his face, but he took them off, which made me feel sad.**

**“Donghyuck, just stop. This is my fault. There is nothing that is going to change that.” Mark said**

**_Not even me?_ ** **I thought**

**“Not even me?” I ask voicing out my thoughts, as I felt my voice start to waver**

**Shaking his head, he answered, “Not even you.”**

**I felt tears well up in my eyes, and I looked down at the ground.**

**Sniffling, I say, “Go ahead.”**

**“Go ahead and what?” Mark asked confused**

**“You can leave if you want. You can break up with me if you want to do that as well. It’s okay. I’ll be okay. I know how to defend myself, I’ll be fine.” I say as I feel my voice start to break, and my legs start to shake a little bit.**

**“Oh, sweetheart.” Mark whispered, and that caused me to break**

**I started to cry, when I felt his arms wrap around me.**

**“What makes you think I’m gonna leave you?” Mark asked me as he pulled back to take a look at my face, which was probably covered in tears.**

**“Because, I couldn’t help you. I can’t make you not feel guilty and not blame yourself. I’m such a horrible boyfriend.” I cried**

**“No, no, baby. Don't cry because of this. Just because you couldn’t help me not feel guilty about this, it doesn’t make you a bad boyfriend or it means I’m gonna leave or even break up with you. I love you.” Mark says**

**I looked up to him, with a shaky smile, while tears still fell down from my eyes.**

**“I love you too.” I say, and Mark pulled me back into his arms, and I just felt myself continue to cry, just because I’ve had enough of this life.**

**I’m tired of feeling scared 24/7. I’m tired of feeling worried that one day Mark is gonna break up with me or be killed because of me.**

**I just don’t want to be alone. I already lost my best friend. I can’t lose the love of my life.**

**I just can’t.**

**A/N**

**Here’s chapter 16!!!**

**RIP Doyoung, but at least you’re with Taeyong now.**

**Oh man, I actually cried while writing this final scene . . . damn I usually never cry while writing a sad ass scene but this is the winner. This took the cake.**

**Anywayyyy there are only FOUR more chapters left in Chaotic and I’m just so excited about it!!**

**Also these last few chapters will be very emotional and very very manipulative!!**

**DON’T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!!**

**[RAE]**


	19. ₁₇

**₁₇**

**"ɪ’ʟʟ ʙᴇ ʏᴏᴜʀ ʜᴏᴍᴇ"**

***THIS CHAPTER WILL HAVE USE OF THIRD PERSON AS WELL AS DONGHYUCK’S POINT OF VIEW***

**Donghyuck’s P.O.V**

***ONE WEEK LATER***

**It was the day of Doyoung’s funeral, and I just felt really bad for Mark. I could tell that he’s taking this pretty hard. Knowing that Doyoung and Taeyong were dating, when Taeyong died, Doyoung was all Mark had left of Taeyong and now he’s gone and going to be buried six feet deep underground.**

**I thought I would never have to go to another funeral in my life, unless it was my parent’s funeral, but the funeral’s just kept on coming.**

**I’ve been trying to stop Mark from blaming himself, which seemed to work out a little bit. After my little breakdown last week, Mark told me that he wouldn’t blame himself anymore, because I was with him.**

**That’s all that really mattered.**

**✗✗✗**

***TWO HOURS LATER***

**The funeral had ended, as we watched Doyoung’s casket go down . . . right next to Taeyong’s grave, which caused Mark to smile a little bit, but I could tell he was holding back tears -- even though I didn’t see his eyes well up, that really didn’t matter, I knew he was fighting off those tears.**

**As me and Mark were walking off hand-in-hand, this guy walked up to us.**

**“Jungwoo --” Mark started, but the man known as Jungwoo had punched Mark in the face.**

**I widened my eyes as Mark lost his balance a little bit, and I put myself between Jungwoo and Mark.**

**“This is your fault!” Jungwoo yelled**

**That caused the others to come running to the scene.**

**“If you didn’t pull him back into this shit, he wouldn’t be dead! This is your fault Mark!” Jungwoo yelled, and he pushed me out of the way, and that caused me to lose my balance just a little bit.**

**“Jungwoo, that’s enough!” Mattera yelled as she pushed him back**

**“Violence is not going to bring Doyoung back, so just back the fuck off.” Alejandra told him**

**“You’re all the reason why he’s dead! You guys are all dead to me!” Jungwoo yelled**

**“Works for me.” Renjun stated**

**Jungwoo scoffed at Renjun’s comment, and he stomped off all pissed off.**

**I turned to Mark, and I helped him off the ground, and I saw how his face started to bruise a little bit, which caused me to frown, as his beautiful face was now damaged.**

**“Go home guys, you need to rest. We’re gonna be trying to look into Doyoung’s computer, to see if we can find Johnny.” Chenle told us**

**Me and Mark nodded, and we started to walk off together leaving the others to walk off in a different direction.**

**✗✗✗**

**-THIRD PERSON-**

**⚠BLOOD & DEATH AHEAD⚠**

**Alejandra was walking home, and she decided to take the shortcut through the alleyway like she always does, as it’s the fastest way to her house, and she didn’t have to deal with that many people.**

**“Alejandra.” A voice called her name**

**She turned around only to have something go through her stomach, and she looked down to see it was a knife.**

**She looked up to the person, and she saw it was Ten. She was confused on why Ten would do this, as he was Donghyuck’s friend.**

**“I’m surprised you don’t remember me. As you are staring at the accomplice of your mother’s murderer.” Ten says**

**Alejandra widened her eyes, as she finally recognized who he really was.**

**Ten and Winwin went to her high school and she didn’t even fucking notice it! Fucking Donghyuck was friends with Johnny’s minions.**

**“What do you want?” Alejandra asked as the only thing that was keeping her alive was the fact that this knife was still plunged into her abdomen.**

**“Well since Johnny picked Doyoung off, we are going to pick you guys off one by one, and the only one left will be Mark as he watches everyone he cares about dies, even his precious Donghyuck.” Ten told her**

**Alejandra started to feel blood crawl up her throat, and go down her lips, and down her neck.**

**“Let’s see how Renjun reacts when he watches his girlfriend die in his arms.” Ten said as he did a side glance to see that Renjun was in front of the alleyway looking confused on what was happening.**

**Ten then pulled the knife out of Alejandra and he took off running.**

**Alejandra felt the blood start to gush out of her abdomen, as she fell to the ground.**

**Renjun widened his eyes, and he ran over to her, and looked up to the figure running away.**

**“Hey! Hey! Motherfucker!” Renjun yelled and he wanted to run after the person, but he needed to be with his girlfriend.**

**Renjun went back over to his girlfriend who was busy bleeding out on the floor.**

**He took her in his arms, and he looked down at her wound, which she had her hand on top of, trying to stop the bleeding. But it was no use, the wound was too deep, and she was losing too much blood.**

**She was dying.**

**“Okay, Alejandra, you’re gonna be fine, okay?” Renjun says so frantically but Alejandra just weakly shook her head.**

**“No, I’m losing too much, you’re never going to get me to help in time. I’m dying, Renjun.” Alejandra said, voice getting more quieter each breath she took.**

**But there was no way Renjun was gonna let this happen. He already lost his parents, he’s not losing his girlfriend.**

**“No, you’re not dying, I’m not going to let that happen!” Renjun exclaimed, feeling tears well up in his eyes.**

**“Renjun, baby, I’m not going to make it.” She told him, as she felt the life starting to drain out of her, slowly but surely.**

**Renjun felt tears roll down his face, and on to Alejandra’s face, and she smiled softly.**

**“Renjun, I know I haven’t said this much in the past couple years of dating, or if I even said it all, but I just want you to know that I love you.” Alejandra told him, and he then started to sob quietly.**

**“Alejandra --” Renjun tried to say but she cut him off**

**“Renjun, say it back.” Alejandra told him**

**“I love you. I love you so fucking much.” Renjun whispered**

**“Then let me go. You’ll be fine. Catch that motherfucker.” Alejandra said as she used her last breath to say that to him, and when she closed her eyes, she drifted off.**

**But for good.**

**Renjun started to sob his heart out, the only time he sobbed like this, was when he watched his parents die in front of him.**

**_Why does everyone have to leave me?_ ** **Renjun thought to himself**

**✗✗✗**

**Donghyuck’s P.O.V**

**I was sleeping against Mark’s chest, until I was woken up by the sound of Mark’s phone ringing.**

**_Ugh!!_ **

**I moved myself off of Mark’s chest, and I grabbed his phone, and I saw it was a call from Renjun. I saw the time, and it was after midnight.**

**I accepted the call, and all I could hear was crying.**

**‘Mark?’ Renjun cried**

**“No. It’s Donghyuck. What’s wrong, Renjun?” I asked him as I started to get worried.**

**‘It’s Alejandra. S-she’s dead.’**

**When Renjun said the word ‘dead’, I felt my body just freeze up.**

**“H-hang on.” I stuttered, and I put the call on mute, and I turned over to Mark, and I began to shake his body.**

**“Ugh~ What?” Mark asked me in a sleepy/annoyed tone**

**“Renjun’s on the phone. It’s Alejandra, Mark. She’s dead.” I said**

**Mark widened his eyes, and he grabbed his phone from my hand, taking the call off mute, and began to talk to Renjun.**

**“Renjun?” Mark asked**

**I put my hand over my mouth, as I just sat there in shock.**

**“Alright. I’ll call the others, and we’ll be over there soon.” Mark told him and he hung up the call.**

**Mark looked over at me, and I nodded, while I stood up from the bed.**

**“I’ll get my coat.” I say and he nodded, placing a kiss on the top of my head, and he walked out of the room.**

**I walked over to my desk, and I grabbed my jacket, putting it on, and I sighed softly, as I put my shoes on, following in Mark’s direction.**

**I can’t believe Alejandra is dead.**

***TBC***

**A/N**

**Here’s chapter 17!!!**

**Yeah sorry Alejandra but you had to go!!**

**Okay there is a lot of shit that’s going to be going down in the last few chapters just to warn you, whew idk if I’m gonna be able to handle it tbh haha!!!**

**I’m gonna try to get the last THREE chapters up tomorrow but we’ll see.**

**I really can’t believe this story is ending!!**

**This is technically my first ever Markhyuck story that I have written, and I’m just happy that it’s gotten this popular.**

**DON’T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!!**

**[RAE]**


	20. ₁₈

**₁₈**

**"ɪ’ʟʟ ᴘᴜᴛ ᴍʏ ʟɪꜰᴇ ᴏɴ ᴛʜᴇ ʟɪɴᴇ"**

**Donghyuck’s P.O.V**

**Renjun was covered in blood. So much blood. His hands were drenched in blood. His shirt and his pants were most likely stained and never going to come off. He was also bawling his eyes out, to the point of almost hyperventilating and I could only feel bad for him.**

**“What the hell happened?” Mark asked Renjun in a soft tone of voice**

**Renjun sniffled and took a shaky breath, before he began, “I-I don’t know, she said she was going to go home, and I started to follow her to make sure she’s okay, but I saw someone run off with a knife in their hand and Alejandra was covered in blood.” Renjun explained**

**“Did she say who it was?” Mattera asked as she rubbing Renjun’s arm up and down**

**Renjun shook his head ‘No’.**

**“No. She didn’t even mention who stabbed her at all, she just told me that she loved me, and that I will be fine and . . . and . . . and that was it.” Renjun said as more tears started to roll down his face.**

**“It must’ve been one of Johnny’s minions.” Jeno said**

**“Right. Johnny got rid of the only person who could catch him, which was Doyoung. Now he got his minion to get rid of our best trained fighter. He’s obviously picking us out one by one.” Chenle agreed**

**Jisung sighed and he then spoke up, “I have a feeling who might’ve done it.”**

**We all turned to look at him with a shocked look.**

**“Who?” Jaemin asked**

**“Johnny’s minions are Ten and Winwin.” Jisung said**

**I widened my eyes when I heard the names of my friends come out of his mouth.**

**There is no way that Ten and Winwin are a part of Johnny’s gang. There is just no way.**

**All of us were pretty shocked about this new information . . . everyone but Renjun.**

**Renjun was PISSED. Renjun stood up with this look of fury in his eyes.**

**“You knew about this and you didn’t bother to tell us?” Renjun asked as he started to get more pissed off**

**“I couldn’t --” Jisung started**

**“Why?! Why couldn’t you?!” Renjun screamed**

**“Because he would’ve killed Chenle if I did!” Jisung exclaimed**

**“Oh your precious boyfriend who you’ve only been dating for ten months, boohoo. My fucking girlfriend of three years is fucking dead! And that’s because you kept this to your fucking self!” Renjun yelled as he pushed Jisung back into a wall.**

**Jisung is much taller and much more strong than Renjun, Jisung would have punched him in the face, but Jisung let Renjun just hit him, because Jisung is really defeated at the moment.**

**“Alright, Renjun, that is enough!” Chenle yelled and pushed the smaller boy back from his boyfriend.**

**I was shocked at this. Chenle really has never raised his voice or shown violence towards anyone before. So for him to get pissed off at this just shocks me.**

**“Your boyfriend just got my girlfriend killed!” Renjun yelled**

**“No he did not! He did it to protect us! Would you want me to die so Alejandra could live? Or what about Mattera? Jeno? Jaemin? Mark? Donghyuck? Would you have wanted them to die so that she could live?” Chenle asked him**

**Renjun gave no answer.**

**“Right. So don’t you fucking DARE blame him for this!” Chenle yelled**

**I could tell this situation was gonna get ugly and Mark knew it too.**

**“Alright enough!” Mark yelled making the two boys look over at him.**

**“I get it. We’ve been hit hard. But we still can’t get off task. We are now closer than we have EVER been, thanks to Jisung.” Mark says and Mattera nodded agreeing with Mark.**

**“Right. We’re this close to catching this fucker, and ending it once and for all.”**

**“Alright. We’re gonna have to go to Doyoung’s apartment and get his computers, so we can find Ten and Winwin, and make them tell us where Johnny is.” Jaemin suggested**

**“Uh . . . did you forget that his apartment is closed off?” Renjun asked**

**“Jungwoo, has some of his computers.” Mark says**

**They agreed, and they were gonna get ready, as they finally had a plan to do this. Mark walked over to me and put his arms around me.**

**“I want you to go home.” Mark says and I widened my eyes**

**“Are you serious? Ten and Winwin know me. They’ve been in my house Mark. I’m a target. A bigger target than I was before.” I rambled but Mark shook his head.**

**“No. You know how to protect yourself. Like you said, you’ll be fine.” Mark told me and I sighed softly, as he pulled out a gun from his pocket, and I was just trembling as I took the gun from his hands.**

**“Alright.” I say to him**

**“Text me every five minutes.” Mark told me**

**I nodded and he placed a long and loving kiss on my lips before we had gone our separate ways.**

**_Why did that feel like a goodbye?_ **

**✗✗✗**

**It’s been five minutes since I last saw Mark, and I was going to text him, just as planned, but I heard footsteps behind me.**

**_Shit!_ ** **I thought to myself**

**I started to walk a little bit faster, but the footsteps picked up as well.**

**In the corner of my eye, I saw that there was indeed someone following me.**

**I put my hand on the gun that was in my back pocket, until I felt something pressed to my temple.**

**“Uh-uh, I wouldn’t really do that if I were you.” The voice said, and I could instantly tell who it was.**

**I turned my head to see Ten pointing a gun to my head.**

**“You should’ve listened to me, Donghyuck.” Ten said and he whacked me in the face with the gun, and that’s all I remembered before I blacked out.**

**✗✗✗**

**Mark’s P.O.V**

**It’s been more than five minutes, and Donghyuck hasn’t texted me, and I was getting really worried about him. I just kept looking at my phone screen waiting for a text notification from Donghyuck.**

**But sadly I wasn’t getting one.**

**“Has he not texted?” Jeno asked and I shook my head**

**“No. This is what happened the last time.” I say and I then remembered the last time where he didn’t text me, Johnny found him.**

**I then widened my eyes as I figured out what had really happened.**

**No. No. No. N. NO! NO! NO!**

**“Fuck!” I yelled**

**“What is it?” Mattera asked me**

**My worst fear has finally come true.**

**“Johnny has him.”**

**This is my worst nightmare.**

***TBC***

**A/N**

**Here’s chapter 18!!!**

**Alright here we go hehe!!!**

**The three chapter finale is on it’s way woohoo!!!**

**Okay so I have an ear infection and it’s really making it difficult to focus on this!!**

**IT’S A SIGN!!!**

**Anyway the next chapter will just be a flashback chapter, to put you at ease a little bit so that’s why this chapter is a bit shorter than the rest of them.**

**THERE ARE ONLY TWO MORE CHAPTERS LEFT!!!**

**DON’T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!!**

**[RAE]**


	21. ₁₉

**₁₉**

**"ɪ ᴡᴀɴɴᴀ ʙᴇ ʙʀᴀᴠᴇ"**

**Donghyuck’s P.O.V**

***FLASHBACK TEN MONTHS AGO***

**“You know you two are honestly so disgustingly cute.” Taeil told me as me and Mark were just clinging on to each other.**

**Me and Mark have been together for about ten months now, and it’s honestly been the best ten months of my life.**

**“You know you’re just jealous.” I say as I had my face buried into Mark’s neck, and Taeil just shook his head.**

**“Alright. Whatever.” Taeil said sarcastically**

**I laughed at him, as he walked off from me and Mark, leaving us alone.**

**“Moon Taeil, get your fat ass back here!” I yelled as I chased after him, and I jumped on his back, which caused him to stumble a little bit, and I held on to him tightly, so I wouldn’t fall.**

**“Did you call me fat?” Taeil asked me**

**“No. Just your ass.” I replied**

**“Okay, lovebirds, do you guys want to ride on some of the rides?” Mark asked me and Taeil**

**We decided to go to the amusement park, because we were really bored and really had nothing better to do.**

**“Yeah.” Me and Taeil answered**

**I slipped off Taeil’s back, and I walked back over to Mark, and I jumped on his back, and he almost fell at that, which made me laugh at his misery.**

**I placed a kiss on Mark’s cheek, as he began walking down the concrete, that had a big massive crowd.**

**“Taeil, make sure you don’t get lost.” I told Taeil, and he glared up at me.**

**“You know I’ll kick out your boyfriend’s kneecaps since I can’t reach you.” Taeil says**

**“What? Why me?” Mark asked**

**“You do that, and I’ll kick your ass, and probably pop it too.” I fire back**

**Taeil raised his middle finger to me as a response.**

**“Alright, calm down children.” Mark says**

**I just placed my chin on Mark’s shoulder in silence, as Mark continued to walk.**

**✗✗✗**

**“Okay, Donghyuck, can you get off my back now?” Mark asked me, but I really did want to get off, he was pretty cuddly, and really warm.**

**I felt really safe.**

**“He looks pretty comfortable.” Taeil says and I nodded**

**“Well, my back is starting to get uncomfortable.” Mark says**

**I groaned, and I slipped off Mark’s back, so I was down on the ground, but the minute my feet planted on the ground, I grabbed Mark’s arm and I pulled it up, and I hugged him, so I was still holding on to him.**

**“You’re a child, you know that?” Mark asked me**

**I looked up at him and I nodded and gave him this small and cute smile.**

**His only weakness.**

**“Hyuck~~ You know I hate it when you give me that smile. You know it’s my weakness.” Mark whined and I just laughed at his cuteness now.**

**“I know that’s why I did it.” I say to him**

**“Ugh~ You two make me want to puke.” Taeil said, basically ruining the moment.**

**“I hate you.” I rebuttal**

**“Same here.” Taeil replied and I rolled my eyes**

**“I swear, you two are like children.” Mark commented**

**“Well, we’ve been friends for like ever, so of course we’re gonna be like this.” I tell him**

**“Can we please just get walking because I’m starting to get tired.” Taeil complained and I scoffed.**

**“Alright, you old man, let’s go.” I snap**

**Taeil rolled his eyes again.**

**✗✗✗**

**Me, Mark, and Taeil walked up to Taeil’s house, as we were dropping him off, as Mark was gonna spend the night over at my house.**

**“Did you two really have to drop me off at my house?” Taeil asked me and Mark**

**“Bitch, we literally live like a couple blocks down from each other, so we’re gonna have to drop you off anyway.” I argue and Taeil just raises his hand to shut me up.**

**“Yeah. Yeah. I get it.” Taeil told me and I just rolled my eyes**

**“Alright, bye loser.” I say**

**“Bye, ugly.” Taeil said back**

**Me and Mark started to walk back to my house, hand - in - hand.**

**“Ugh~ I’m so tired.” I complained to Mark**

**“We’re going to go to sleep alright?” Mark told me and I nodded, but I felt myself beginning to drift off a little bit.**

**“Mark?” I call in a drowsy tone**

**“Yes, sunshine?” Mark asked me**

**“Can you carry me?” I ask**

**“Okay. Hop on.” Mark said, and I then hopped on his back, as he began to give me a piggyback ride all the way back to my house.**

**As he was walking, I looked up to the stars, and they were shining so bright.**

**I smiled softly, as I leaned against Mark’s head, as I wrapped my arms around his neck tightly -- but not tight enough to the point where he couldn’t breathe.**

**“What are you smiling about, sunshine?” Mark asked**

**“The stars. They’re so pretty. Don’t you think Mark?” I ask him**

**Mark looked up to the stars and he smiled softly.**

**“Yeah, they are. But not as pretty as you.” Mark says and I felt myself get flustered, and I buried my face in his neck.**

**“Stop~~ I’m embarrassed.” I whined and that made Mark laugh**

**“What? I’m just stating facts.” Mark says, as he finally stopped at my house.**

**I slipped off his back, and I stood in front of him.**

**Mark looked at me in confusion as I wasn’t going inside my house.**

**“What’s up?” Mark asked me**

**“I just want to appreciate your beauty for a moment, is that not allowed?” I ask him**

**Mark rolled his eyes, and he pulled me into a hug, and I immediately felt that warmth, and that safe feeling wash over me like it always does, when he’s with me. And that’s when I realized I wanted to spend every last minute, and my everlasting breath with this man.**

**I want to be with Mark Lee for the rest of my life, and I wouldn’t want it any other way.**

**A/N**

**Here’s chapter 19!!!**

**If you’re wondering: YES THIS IS THE DAY TAEIL DISAPPEARED !!**

**I just wanted to put out a very happy light hearted chapter before we move on to the big finale known as chapter 20 of Chaotic!!**

**AHHH I CAN’T WAIT!!**

**The next chapter is going to be a doozy I swear!!!**

**JUST ONE MORE CHAPTER TO GO!!!** **  
** **(THANK GOD TBH!!!)**

**DON’T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!!**

**[RAE]**


	22. ₂₀

****

**₂₀**

**"ʙᴀʙʏ, ᴘʟᴇᴀꜱᴇ ᴀʟᴡᴀʏꜱ ꜱᴛᴀʏ ɪɴ ᴍʏ ʟɪꜰᴇ"**

***THIS IS THE FINALE ~~~***

***ALSO THIS IS GONNA BE THE LONGEST CHAPTER THANKS TO RANDOM NUMBER GENERATOR GIVING ME THE NUMBER *cough* 5,359 words *cough***

***ALSO THIS CHAPTER IS GOING TO BE WRITTEN IN THIRD PERSON ONLY***

**-THIRD PERSON-**

**⚠VIOLENCE & TORTURE AHEAD⚠**

**Donghyuck woke up to find himself on the dirty ass ground, and he took in his surroundings and it looked like he was in a warehouse. The thing was . . . Donghyuck wasn’t even tied up.**

**_Huh_ **

**These people are so fucking stupid!**

**Donghyuck stood up, and he was about to run to the door, until the door had opened and a bunch of German Shepherd dogs ran in, barking up a storm.**

**Donghyuck fell back on his ass, and he backed up to a dirty wall, as he saw the two people who walked in.**

**One of them was Johnny and one of them was Ten.**

**“Well, well, well, look who was finally found.” Johnny told me which made Donghyuck scoff.**

**“Well, well, well, look who is looking uglier than usual.” Donghyuck said back in sarcasm, which caused Johnny to shoot the gun he had in his hand, at the ground near Donghyuck’s feet, which made Donghyuck flinch back, and he pulled his knees to his chest.**

**“Does it look like I’m fucking around?” Johnny asked in a loud booming voice, which kind of made Donghyuck scared, not really going to lie.**

**He shook his head ‘no’, as he saw Ten walk in front of him.**

**“You know, I just wanted you to know that I didn't really want this to happen to you Donghyuck.” Ten said to me and Donghyuck then spit in his face.**

**“Bullshit! You were probably the one who killed Alejandra! Hell, you and Winwin were probably the ones who killed Taeil!” Donghyuck yelled**

**As he finished yelling at him, Donghyuck felt myself get punched in the face, causing him to fall on the dirty floor, coughing up a little bit of blood in the process, from how hard the fucker hit him in the face.**

**“Oh, this is gonna be fun, don’t ya think Johnny?” Ten asked as he went over to the taller male, and placed a small kiss on his cheek.**

**_THEY’RE TOGETHER?! EW!_ ** **Donghyuck thought to himself**

**“Well, yeah, I think it is.” Johnny said**

**The two males, and the two dogs walked out of the room, leaving Donghyuck there on the ground, just to curl himself up in a ball so he can proceed to get himself warm, since this warehouse he was in, is like below 0 degrees it seemed like.**

**_Where the hell is Mark?_ ** **Donghyuck thought to himself**

**✗✗✗**

**“Mark, calm down --” Mattera tried to tell Mark but he really didn’t want to hear it.**

**Obviously he didn’t want to hear it. His boyfriend just got captured by the one and only person he wanted to protect him from.**

**He feels like such a bad boyfriend, that he couldn’t fulfil this promise of keeping Donghyuck safe. He just really wanted to keep him safe, but of course the world is always against Mark Lee.**

**The world has been against him since he was freaking ten years old.**

**“No! Mattera! This fucker has my boyfriend, the one thing I didn’t want to happen! This is why I didn’t want him to get mixed up in this!” Mark yelled as he was pacing back and forth**

**Mark was obviously losing it. Mark didn’t really have a chance to breathe these last couple of days. With Doyoung getting killed, then Alejandra killed as well, and now Donghyuck getting taken by Johnny’s people, was just the worst thing that could possibly happen to Mark at this moment.**

**Mark just feels like his life is falling apart.**

**If anything happens to Donghyuck, and he dies, Mark is going to follow Donghyuck. He’ll always be with him. Even in death.**

**“We’ll find him. Don’t worry. We can track his phone.” Jaemin piped up**

**Mark stopped his pacing, and looked over Jaemin and acted like a lightbulb was over his head, as he had gotten an idea.**

**“Crap! Right yeah! I put a tracker on Donghyuck’s phone. Just in case this shit happened.” Mark said to the others**

**Mattera was already on it, using one of Doyoung’s computers (courtesy of Jungwoo, as he felt really bad for what happened to Alejandra and he was sorry for what he did back at Doyoung’s funeral), and she began to look for Donghyuck’s phone to see where he would be.**

**But she sadly got nothing.**

**“Nothing.” Mattera said**

**Mark cursed putting his hands over his face.**

**_Great!_ ** **Mark thought to himself**

**“Shit, they must’ve turned his phone off.” Jaemin says**

**Mattera groaned at that and just pushed the keyboard drawer, on Doyoung’s desk, closed, aggressively as she was starting to get really irritated.**

**Mattera was really this close to having a mental breakdown ever since the news of Alejandra’s death had got to her, but she needs to be strong, for Mark’s sake. If she’s out of it the whole team is going to lose their minds.**

**“What now? Without Donghyuck’s phone, we will never find him.” Renjun states**

**Then all of sudden there was a scream, that caused the six teens to turn around.**

**Where was Jisung?**

**“Guys, where’s Jisung?” Chenle asked**

**Jisung said he was going to go outside to get some fresh air, when Mark had said that Donghyuck had gotten captured by Johnny, but he was gone for more than ten minutes.**

**Jisung was more of a target now than Donghyuck was. He promised not to tell anyone about Winwin and Ten’s real self for the sake of the safety of the others . . . but mostly Chenle. But he couldn’t keep it a secret anymore.**

**“Jisung’s still outside isn’t he?” Jeno asked**

**“Oh my god.” Chenle mumbled**

**The six of them bolted outside to see Jisung lying on the ground covered in his own blood . . . but he was alive per say, mostly likely just very injured.**

**“You made a huge mistake here Jisung and now you and your friends are gonna have to pay for it.” Winwin told Jisung**

**He was about to finish him once and for all, well not until Renjun snuck behind him, and stuck a knife to his throat which caused Winwin to drop his knife.**

**“Oh . . . well this is awkward.” Winwin says**

**“Yeah. I think it is.” Mark said as he walked in front of him**

**Winwin just about shit his pants, when he saw how pissed off Mark was.**

**_Oh boy, I’m so screwed_ ** **Winwin thought to himself**

**✗✗✗**

**⚠ATTEMPTED RAPE AHEAD⚠**

**Donghyuck was trying to look for a way out of this hell hole, but all the windows were boarded up, and so were the doors.**

**The only place for him to escape was through the front door. The same door Ten and Johnny came in through.**

**So he was basically screwed royally.**

**“Shit.” Donghyuck whispered to himself, as he was just pacing back and forth.**

**He was freaking out. He really just wanted to go home and cuddle with Mark and watch some Marvel movies. That’s all he really wanted. Not to be trapped in a warehouse with nowhere to go.**

**Is it just him or is it starting to feel very claustrophobic?**

**Donghyuck could feel his breathing start to pick up a little bit, as his hands started to get a little shaky.**

**Then he heard footsteps down the hall, and that really caused him to start panicking a lot more.**

**_Oh, god. Oh, god. Oh, god!_ ** **Donghyuck panicked**

**The door opened and it revealed Johnny and the two dogs from before.**

**“Hey, Donghyuck. How are you feeling?” Johnny asked and Donghyuck really wanted to just scoff at his fake sincerness and just run out of the door, but the dogs would probably eat him alive, and there might be more people. So Donghyuck was just standing there scared out of his mind.**

**“I want to go home.” Donghyuck managed to get out**

**Johnny sighed at that, “Come on, Donghyuck, do you really want to go back to those people, and be miserable and in danger for the rest of your life?” Johnny asked him**

**“Well, it sure would be better than being here with your old raggedy ass.” Donghyuck argued**

**Johnny laughed at his comment, but in all honesty, he really just wants to torture him and murder him, and leave him for Mark to find. Johnny really wants Mark to suffer. Hell he managed to do that once before, who says he couldn’t do it again?**

**“You see I tried to help you walk away. Well my little acomplanices did. They told you not to trust Mark. We tried to save you from this life. But, nope you decided to put yourself right smack into the middle of it.” Johnny explained**

**Donghyuck then scoffed**

**“Oh that’s bullshit! You people tortured and murdered my best friend and you thought I was gonna just sit back and not get involved?” Donghyuck asked him in a loud tone of voice**

**“Hmm, you seem to have gotten a little more braver than the last time we met.” Johnny said**

**Johnny walked over to him, and Donghyuck didn’t know what to do or what the fuck was even happening. Johnny placed his hand on Donghyuck’s cheek, and the Donghyuck felt the instinct to just kick Johnny right in the balls.**

**Johnny doubled over in pain, and Donghyuck was about to run away, but the dogs were growling and barking at him.**

**But Donghyuck wasn’t gonna let the dogs get in his way, so he grabbed a metal pole that was on the ground and he swung it at the dogs, and that caused them to whimper and run off.**

**As Donghyuck was about to take a step forward, he felt someone grab his leg and Donghyuck fell to the ground.**

**Donghyuck looked over to see Johnny had a hold on his leg, and Donghyuck tried to crawl away but Johnny held on to him tightly.**

**Donghyuck tried to kick him back, but of course Johnny wasn’t backing down. Donghyuck felt tears welling up in his eyes, as Johnny finally got the strength and pulled him back.**

**Johnny then pinned his arms above his head so Donghyuck had no chance of going anywhere.**

**“Let me go!” Donghyuck cried as he kicked his feet up in the air, trying to get out of this grip.**

**But Johnny wasn’t going to let him go. I mean why would he?**

**Johnny then placed his lips against Donghyuck’s neck, and started kissing at it, and Donghyuck just felt himself start to cry as he felt himself being violated and being touched by the person who wasn’t Mark.**

**“Help me!” Donghyuck screamed, and that caused Johnny to punch Donghyuck right square in the face.**

**Donghyuck turned over and coughed up blood, while he kept sobbing his heart out, while he kept being touched in places he didn’t want to be touched.**

**“Mark.” Donghyuck cried out softly but he knew that Mark wasn’t coming.**

**“Johnny! That’s enough!” Donghyuck heard Ten’s voice boom out through the room.**

**“What’s the matter with what I’m doing? You said to torture him.” Johnny said as he stood up from Donghyuck, as Donghyuck began to hug himself tightly, he began to violently bawl his eyes out.**

**“I said torture! Not fucking rape!” Ten yelled**

**Johnny rolled his eyes**

**“Whatever.” Johnny muttered**

**Johnny then walked out of the room, and slammed the door loudly, which caused Donghyuck to flinch, while he was crying.**

**Ten sighed annoyed as he looked at the door that was shut, and his eyes then averted to Donghyuck and he frowned softly.**

**“You should’ve listened to me.” Ten said to Donghyuck once again before he walked out of the room, leaving Donghyuck in his misery of tears.**

**_Mark, please come and save me,_ ** **Donghyuck thought to himself**

**✗✗✗**

**⚠TORTURE & SUICIDE AHEAD⚠**

**Mark put Winwin down in the chair, with Jeno placing his hands on his shoulders so that he could keep him in place, and not let him escape -- not that he would really try anything. The dumbass is outnumbered by seven people, so of course he’s gonna keep ass in that seat.**

**“Good to finally see you face-to-face, Winwin. It’s also good to see how the tables have turned, so now I’m the one who’s holding you down. Y’know you did this to me four years ago when I had to watch Johnny murder my brother in front of me.” Mark says**

**Winwin smirked and crossed his arms.**

**“Taeyong was a bitch anyone, he got what he deserved.” Winwin said provoking Mark**

**Mark really wanted to murder him right then and there, but he could know where Donghyuck was, so he has to keep him alive.**

**“Where’s Donghyuck?” Mark asked**

**Winwin scoffed softly at this question**

**“And why would I tell you? You’re just gonna kill me if I don’t tell you where he is. What’s the difference if I tell you?” Winwin asked**

**“Well we could finally end this shit, kill Johnny and every single one of us will be free from Johnny, even you Winwin.” Mattera said**

**Winwin looked down at his feet, that would be nice. Having a free life. But he hasn’t had a life like that since he was like thirteen years old, he’s now twenty-two. There’s no way he’s gonna be able to have a fresh start at a new life after all the shit he pulled in that nine year span of being with Johnny and Ten.**

**“Yeah, there is no such thing as a free life. That guilt will stay with you no matter how much you try to forget. There’s no way you’ll ever be able to leave this life . . . no matter how hard you try.” Winwin told her**

**Mark sighed softly, as he had his arms crossed, he looked up at Jeno, and Jeno gave him a look, and Mark nodded.**

**Jeno took his hands off of Winwin’s shoulders, and Winwin was confused about it, but he didn’t question it.**

**“I’m gonna ask you a question,” Mark spoke up, and Winwin nodded, indicating that he can continue, “Why did you kill Taeil? He had nothing to do with any of this.” Mark questioned**

**Winwin sighed, “Donghyuck was the target from the beginning. About a year before you guys ever started dating.” Winwin spoke up**

**When Mark learned that Donghyuck was the target before they even got together, it really made Mark want to beat Winwin to death, but he held himself back on it.**

**“We thought he would seem like he would put up a good fight. So we watched him for about a year. Then you came along, and got very close to him, and that's why we decided he was definitely going to be the target now.” Winwin explained**

**“But that still doesn’t explain why Taeil was killed.” Jisung said as he wiped blood away from his nose . . . still (that asshole hit him hard, Jisung probably has a concussion to be honest).**

**Winwin sighed annoyed, “I was getting to that part, if you would shut up and let me fucking tell it.” Winwin snapped**

**“Can we hit him?” Chenle asked**

**“No.” Mark told Chenle in a stern voice, and turned back to Winwin, “Continue.” Mark said to him**

**Winwin nodded and he had continued to talk, “Alright, the reason we killed Taeil, was for leverage. Johnny knew if we killed Taeil, it would throw you guys off our trail, and cause Donghyuck to figure out what was going on and to be put in danger. Mark and Donghyuck being together, made Donghyuck a really easy target.” Winwin explained**

**“Why did you and Ten even come to our school?” Jaemin asked as he stood next to Jeno.**

**“Basically to watch out for Donghyuck, to make him find out sooner, and to basically watch out for all of you. For you to get your guard down. Which I have to say it worked out pretty well.” Winwin said**

**Renjun desperately wanted to just slit this guy’s throat because he is basically the reason why Alejandra is dead (even though he didn’t kill her specifically, he was still associated with her killer). But he couldn’t do that. They needed to find Donghyuck. Renjun is just going to have to mourn Alejandra later.**

**“Great. Now we have that information. Why don’t you tell us where Donghyuck is?” Mark asked and Winwin shook his head.**

**“Hey, I didn’t say I would tell you where he was if I told you this stuff.” Winwin says**

**_Alright then, let’s get this over with,_ ** **Mark thought to himself**

**"Hey, Renjun.” Mark called and Renjun looked up at him**

**"Yeah?” Renjun asked him**

**“Make him look pretty.” Mark said**

**Winwin was confused on what the hell that basically meant.**

**_What the hell are they going to do?_ ** **Winwin thought to himself**

**Renjun knew what “look pretty” meant. It basically meant, to carve into the person’s face until they told them the information they needed.**

**Renjun was more than happy to do this, as he really needed to let out some anger. Hell he may get to do that to Ten when he finds him.**

**“Why, certainly.” Renjun said as he pulled his pocket knife out, and walked over to Winwin. Jeno also went back over to Winwin and held him down by his shoulders again.**

**Winwin finally knew what it meant.**

**“Tell me where Donghyuck is.” Mark siad**

**But there was no way that Winwin was going to give up just because a small child had a pocket knife towards his face. No way in HELL!**

**“Go to hell.” Winwin told Mark**

**“Renjun.” Mark said, basically giving him the green light to go ahead and do what he needed to do.**

**Renjun nodded, and he dragged the knife down Winwin’s skin, softly and slowly. Winwin winced, but he still wasn’t going to say shit. Renjun may be going light on him now, but the more Winwin fights it, the deeper Renjun was going to cut into Winwin’s face. And trust me it’s not going to be pretty, that’s for sure.**

**“Still not going to talk?” Mark asked**

**Winwin gave no answer.**

**Mark chuckled and nodded, “Alright. We can keep this going all night, you basically pass out from the blood loss or you have had enough you’ll be forced to answer. But just so you know we will get that location out of you. The easy way or the hard way.” Mark told him and this was the first time Winwin was really scared. Like scared.**

**Winwin has never been scared of Mark. Ever since he saw him when he was only fourteen years old as he had to hold him while Mark watched Taeyong get killed by Johnny, Winwin always thought that the little boy he met four years ago would always tuck tail and run away. But no he turned into this person who would stop at nothing and I mean NOTHING to protect the one he loves. That’s what scares him.**

**Renjun then gave another cut to the face, but this time a little bit deeper than the first one, which caused Winwin to wince more hardly.**

**“I’m not going to sell out my friends.” Winwin says and Mark nodded, and gave a head signal to Renjun.**

**Renjun nodded and he took the knife and dragged it across his face, but this time more hard and this time DEEP.**

**Winwin really couldn’t take it anymore. After the third cut, he just had to give up.**

**“Alright! Alright! I’ll tell you, just make him stop!” Winwin yelled, as there was blood dripping down his face, and down on to his clothes, and his hands.**

**“Good choice.” Mark said and he gave a nod to Renjun and Jeno and the two backed away from Winwin, and Winwin just let out a sigh of relief as he realized that the pain was over.**

**“Now where is Donghyuck?” Mark asked him one more time**

**“He’s at a warehouse three miles out from here.” Winwin finally confessed**

**Mattera nodded and ran over to the computers, and looked for any warehouses that were in a three mile radius of the place they were at.**

**There was one. One and only one.**

**“Mark. I found it.” Mattera said**

**Mark sighed heavily as he put a small smile on his face.**

**“You better get to him quickly though. Johnny probably had his fun with him, and he will do worse.” Winwin said and Mark just felt his heart just . . . stop for a second there.**

**_I’m coming Donghyuck, don’t worry,_ ** **Mark thought to himself**

**“Okay, get yourselves ready, because we need to move fast.” Jaemin said and as they were about to leave Winwin had stopped them.**

**“Wait!” Winwin exclaimed**

**“What?” Mark asked**

**“Can you please kill me?” Winwin asked**

**That made Mark shocked. Why would he want Mark to kill him?**

**“Why?” Renjun asked him**

**“Johnny is just going to kill me anyways when he finds out that I sold him out. Also the person who I really had in my life is dead, so I have nothing left to live for.” Winwin said**

**There was no way in HELL Mark was going to kill him.**

**“No.” Mark answered and Winwin looked up at him with tears in his eyes, “I’m not going to kill you. I’m not gonna waste a single bullet on you. You’re gonna suffer. Alone. Just like how I did for the past four years of my life.” Mark told him**

**They were about to walk away, until Mark felt his gun being pulled out of his back pocket, and he whipped around only to see Winwin shooting himself in the head.**

**Blood splattered all over the walls. Blood got on Mark’s face. Everyone was just shocked at what had happened. They didn’t expect that Winwin would go that far into killing himself.**

**“Let’s keep moving.” Mark said**

**The others nodded, and they made their way out the door, while Mark picked his gun up from Winwin’s dead body.**

**_I’m on my way, sunshine, I’ll find you_ ** **Mark thought to himself**

**✗✗✗**

**Three miles sure felt like a hundred miles. Mark didn’t know if they were going to make it in time. Mark sure hoped they did.**

**“Can you go a little faster?” Mark asked Mattera who was driving as fast she could.**

**“I’m driving as fast as I can, Mark. I don’t want to get us killed before we get to Johnny.” Mattera said and Mark just groaned.**

**They were wasting too much time.**

**If they continued to go this slow, Donghyuck might be dead by now.**

**_Oh god,_ ** **Mark thought to himself**

**Mark really shouldn’t have thought about that. He really didn’t want to think about Donghyuck dying. Mark will go down with Donghyuck, if he ends up dying.**

**“Look, Mattera, I see it.” Jeno says as he pointed at the only building that was in the middle of nowhere.**

**Mattera slammed on the brakes causing everyone in the car to jerk forward, and Jisung hit his head on the dash board in the process.**

**“Ow! That hurt.” Jisung complained**

**“Oh get over it you big child.” Renjun said**

**“Let’s get this over with.” Chenle said**

**The seven teens got out of the car, and they had their guns locked and loaded, and they had to get into the building as quickly and quietly as possible, so that no one would be alerted.**

**_I hope nothing bad has happened to him_ ** **Mark thought**

**✗✗✗**

**⚠DEATH AHEAD⚠**

**They sure got in there as quickly and quietly as possible. Renjun had quietly taken some people out with his knife, basically either slitting their throat, stabbing them in the back.**

**Thank god for Renjun, to be honest.**

**Without Renjun there would be no way for them to get in there quietly.**

**As Renjun stabbed the last person they saw, the seven teens started to make their way down the hall, to find the room that Donghyuck might be in.**

**As they were walking, Donghyuck’s cries of pain were bouncing off the wall, making Mark feel his heart start to beat faster in his chest.**

**“Please! Just let me go!” Donghyuck cried**

**“Shut up!” Johnny’s voice came clear to Mark’s ears, and Mark really wanted to just go in there and shoot him down and dead, but there is no way he’s gonna be able to do that without Johnny hurting Donghyuck first before Mark could even get the bullet out of the gun.**

**“We’ll go around the backsides. Mark just keep him distracted.” Renjun said and Mark nodded**

**The six of them went around to the backside, while Mark just let out a shaky breath as he walked to the door in front of him.**

**_Please be okay. Please be okay,_ ** **Mark thought**

**Mark opened the door slowly, and he was met with a heartbreaking scene. Donghyuck covered in blood, cuts, and bruises.**

**“Well, look who decided to show up.” Johnny said and Donghyuck looked up to Mark, and he then started crying out of relief.**

**“Mark!” Donghyuck yelled, as he went to stand up but Johnny just grabbed a hold of them, and he put him in a choke hold, and held him there.**

**Mark put his gun up in the process.**

**“Johnny, let him go now!” Mark yelled**

**“Yeah, that ain’t going to happen. Not after you killed most of my men.” Johnny said**

**“They had it coming!” Mark yelled back**

**Johnny just laughed, which caused Donghyuck to let out a couple of tears.**

**“You see I let you live. I should’ve killed you back when I killed Taeyong. But I didn't. I let you live. You should’ve taken that and just ran away and started a new life. But no. You just set yourself up for more pain. I mean why did you even go after Donghyuck? You knew you were putting him in danger, but you still cared for him anyway.” Johnny told him**

**Mark sighed softly as he kept the grip on his gun.**

**“Let him go, Johnny.” Mark said again**

**“I would do what he says.” Renjun’s voice piped up as he walked out with his knife pressed against Ten's throat.**

**Johnny looked over to see all of his men taken hostage by Mark’s gang. Even his boyfriend, Ten.**

**Johnny laughed, and thought of only one thing he really had to do.**

**“Fine. You want me to let him go? I’ll let him go.” Johnny said and he pulled out his gun.**

**Mark widened his eyes as he knew what Johnny was going to do. “No!” Mark yelled and the gun had shot off.**

**Mark looked up to his boyfriend. He saw how blood started to form in his shirt. It all felt like slow motion, when he saw Donghyuck fall to the ground.**

**Mark just felt a bunch of anger wash through him. So much anger, that he can kill everyone in this room right now.**

**“Do it, Renjun.” Mark said**

**Renjun didn’t waste any time by slitting Ten’s throat, and that cause a ripple effect for the rest of the teenagers to kill every single one of Johnny’s men.**

**Johnny was now outnumbered.**

**But Mark was going to kill him and no one else was going to stop him.**

**Johnny tried to run away from Mark, as he saw how pissed off Mark was, but Mark shot his gun off and shot him in the knees, causing Johnny to fall to the ground.**

**There was no way for him to run away now.**

**Mark finally has him. After four long years of pain and torture. Mark finally has him.**

**Mark walked over to Johnny and he held his gun up in front of his face.**

**“You’ll never be able to escape this life you know? Everything will come crashing down on you, you know that right?” Johnny asked as he tried to back away from Mark.**

**But Mark wasn’t going to let it happen. Mark stepped on Johnny’s leg, causing him to cry out in pain.**

**“You’ll never come back from this.” Johnny said**

**“I don’t care. You murdered my brother. You took away my childhood. Now I’m gonna take away your life. Once and for all.” Mark said and he raised his gun.**

**“No, wait --” Johnny tried to stop him but Mark shot him.**

**Mark shot him and shot him and shot him and shot him. He shot him straight to the point where there were no more bullets in his gun, and Johnny’s body was just full of lead.**

**“Mark, enough!” Mattera yelled as she saw herself get scared by his behaviour.**

**Mark dropped the gun, as he looked at Johnny’s body, which had blood pooling out.**

**It’s over. It’s finally over.**

**Then when he felt himself calm down, he finally remembered Donghyuck.**

**Mark dropped his gun, and he ran over to Donghyuck. Mark picked the bloodied boy up in his arms, and he saw him wince in pain, indicating that he was alive.**

**“Donghyuck? Hey, you’re going to be okay!” Mark exclaimed**

**“I’ve called an ambulance. They should be here in about five minutes.” Jisung said as he ran back over to the group**

**“You know, I really didn’t think you were going to show up.” Donghyuck whispered to Mark, as blood started to make way out of his mouth, indicating that he has internal bleeding.**

**“Of course, I would show up. Why wouldn’t I?” Mark asked, as he felt tears well up in his eyes**

**“I guess it was just my gut feeling, telling me I was gonna die without seeing your face one more time. But now that I’ve seen your face, I’ll be okay.” Donghyuck told Mark, but Mark shook his head, not hearing a single word that he was saying.**

**“No. Donghyuck, don’t say that. You’re going to be fine. You’re gonna live. Okay?” Mark said but Donghyuck just coughed and he coughed up blood in the process.**

**Mark tried so hard not to shed any tears, as that would break his promise he made to Taeyong. Being brave.**

**But Mark doesn’t think he could keep the promise anymore.**

**“Donghyuck, just shut up, you’re gonna be fine. Okay?” Mark told him**

**“I love you, Mark. You know that right?” Donghyuck asked, as his breath was getting shallow and more weak.**

**Mark finally let the tears go, as he nodded “Of course, I do. I-I love you too, sunshine.” Mark told him back, as just buckets of tears that have not been shed for four years just started coming down Mark’s face.**

**“You’ll be okay, Mark. Okay? You’re gonna be fine.” Donghyuck said, while his eyes were closing, and Mark shook his head**

**“No. Donghyuck, don’t you dare!” Mark cried**

**“Mark, be a brave boy, okay?” Donghyuck said as he finally closed his eyes**

**Mark then froze at that.**

**_“What I want you to do is -- I want you to be brave for me. Promise me that you will be brave.”_ **

**_“O-okay. I’ll be a brave boy.”_ **

**Mark felt himself starting to be pulled away, to what seemed like paramedics, but Mark wasn’t going to back down.**

**“N-no! Donghyuck, wake up!” Mark yelled as the paramedic eventually pulled him away, and got Donghyuck into the ambulance.**

**Mark felt his heart just sink to the ground, as he actually fell to the ground, just sobbing his heart out.**

**_I was supposed to protect him. I failed . . . again._ ** **Mark thought to himself as he was violently sobbing his heart out.**

**✗✗✗**

**The seven teens were at the hospital, waiting for the news on Donghyuck, and Mark was pacing back and forth, with shaky hands, as he hadn’t managed to stop his crying.**

**“Mark. He’s gonna be fine. Okay?” Mattera told him with a soft voice as she tried to reassure him, but Mark wasn’t listening.**

**He just wanted the doctor to come out and say that Donghyuck was okay and he will live, and not the latter.**

**“Anyone here for Lee Donghyuck?” A doctor called**

**Mark whipped his head forward and he walked over to him, with the others followed behind him.**

**“How is he? Is he okay?” Renjun asked for Mark, because he knows that Mark wasn’t going to be able to get one word out.**

**The doctor sighed and nodded, “Yes. He’s going to be fine. He had some internal bleeding but we managed to stop it. He was lucky he got here in time.” The doctor said**

**Mark basically fell to the ground on his knees and started to cry once more, but this time in relief and not of fear and sadness.**

**“You may go see him if you like.” The doctor said**

**“Go ahead, Mark.” Jeno told the crying boy**

**Mark sniffled, and nodded. He shakily stood up, and he started to make his way over to Donghyuck’s room.**

**✗✗✗**

**Once Mark made it to Donghyuck’s room, he saw him sitting up on his bed, just staring at the window. He looked pretty . . . bruised up, but still pretty in Mark’s eyes.**

**“Donghyuck?” Mark called and Donghyuck looked over to him with a small smile on his face.**

**“Hey, Mark.” Donghyuck whispered**

**Mark stood there for a couple of seconds in just shock. Shock of how beautiful Donghyuck still looked even though he had a bruised face and a black eye. And shock that he is actually still alive.**

**“What, no hug?” Donghyuck asked**

**And once Donghyuck finished that sentence, Mark ran over and hugged Donghyuck, and started to cry once again.**

**“Hey, it’s okay. I’m okay. There’s no need to cry. I’m okay, see?” Donghyuck reassured as he pulled Mark back and made him look at Donghyuck, to give him confirmation that he was okay.**

**“I was so scared. I was scared that you left me.” Mark cried, as big tears were rolling down his face.**

**Donghyuck frowned, and he wiped away the tears that were streaming down Mark’s face.**

**“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean for any of this to happen.” Donghyuck apologized but Mark just shook his head.**

**“Don’t apologize. You’re here. You’re okay, that’s all that matters.” Mark said**

**Donghyuck then pulled Mark down so he was laying on Donghyuck’s chest, and Mark just felt himself smile at that warm feeling.**

**Mark now knows what it feels like to finally be safe.**

**✗✗✗**

***ONE YEAR LATER***

**Donghyuck saw Mark sitting on a bench in the park, and Donghyuck smiled, wanting to scare him a little bit. So, Donghyuck snuck up behind Mark, and just grabbed his shoulders, which made Mark tense up a little bit, but once he heard Donghyuck giggling, he just smiled.**

**“Ah~~ Donghyuck, don’t do that.” Mark whined, and Donghyuck just scoffed, and rolled his eyes at his boyfriend’s childish antics.**

**Donghyuck walked around the bench, and he sat down next to Mark, and he laid his head into Mark’s lap, so he could stare up at the beauty that his boyfriend had.**

**“Why are you sitting on the bench alone? You really look like a pervert.” Mark scoffed at Donghyuck’s question, and he just pinched his boyfriend’s cheeks, which caused Donghyuck to complain, but mostly laugh.**

**The day that Donghyuck nearly died, Mark had decided to drop out of the gang life completely. As many people Mark has killed, tortured, and as many people Mark has seen killed and tortured, Donghyuck almost dying was the final straw.**

**The others obviously agreed to that, as they could finally go back to their normal lives.**

**Mattera had actually moved out of the city, as she couldn’t be reminded of what she used to be.**

**Renjun moved on from the loss of Alejandra, and he started to see someone else, who he loves really much, and he actually started to pick up the liking of painting.**

**Jeno and Jaemin . . . those two got married right after high school had ended, they really didn’t want to wait (and it’s Jeno and Jaemin, they love to rush into things because they love each other).**

**Chenle and Jisung, these two are in the basis of moving into a house together. They actually decided to live together which was shocking, to Chenle. Because Chenle thought that Jisung would want to go back to his old life, which Jisung had responded with: You are my life (cheesy I know).**

**Everyone had their lives again, which was amazing. Donghyuck and Mark have been together for two years now . . . and now they are engaged.**

**Mark had proposed to Donghyuck a few months ago, and of course blinded by his love for Mark, Donghyuck said yes.**

**Of course he would say yes. Even though their relationship was very bumpy and had a lot of ups and downs, he wouldn’t trade his relationship with Mark with anyone else.**

**He loves Mark.**

**He also loves their really chaotic relationship.**

***THE END***

**A/N**

**Here’s the final chapter!!!**

**Oh my god, this took me so freaking long to write!!**

**I’m actually writing this during school sooo haha!!**

**I actually went over the word limit but what the fuck ever !!!**

**Anywayyyyy after seven long months, I have actually finished this story!!**

**This was my first ever Markhyuck story and my first ever gang story and it was just very fun to write!!**

**Very sad and very just tiring also haha!!!**

**But yeah a happy ending, you usually don’t see one of those in my books haha!!**

**But I’m so happy the way this story turned out!!**

**Thank you for supporting this story and sticking through it even though how much of a mess it was haha!!**

**DON’T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!!**

**[RAE]**


End file.
